


Чертова реальность

by Star_Trek_2016, Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на Земле у Джима появился любовник, само существование которого кардинально изменило его жизнь. А потом был Спок. Ну и заверте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вертикальный инцест, даб-кон на грани нон-кона, насилие. События затрагивают период, начиная с "до первого фильма ребута" и заканчивая "после второго фильма ребута".
> 
> [Иллюстрация](http://i.imgur.com/z3GWdt5.jpg) авторства замечательного [Cudzinec](https://vk.com/public110020727) (осторожно, рейтинг ака NSFW).

— Та-ак, что тут у нас? — низкий баритон раздался из-за спины Джима, вырывая его из медитативного состояния, в которое он часто погружался в процессе взлома всяких технологичных штучек.  
  
Напрягшись, он медленно обернулся, телом загораживая левую руку, которой потянулся к оставленному неподалеку шокеру. Перед ним стоял смутно знакомый голубоглазый блондин, высокий и широкоплечий; его фигуру не мог изуродовать даже форменный комбинезон неизвестной части Звездного Флота — по крою Джим понял, что перед ним именно представитель Флота, но никаких инсигний, указывающих на отдел, не было ни на груди, ни на плечах. Пустой черный комбинезон с серыми вставками.  
  
Еще Джим заметил кобуру фазера на поясе и одновременно с этим понял, что само оружие в данный момент хищным синим глазом смотрит ему в грудь.  
  
— Руку от шокера убери, — незнакомец взглядом холодных, но улыбающихся глаз указал как раз туда, где Джим уже крепко обхватил пальцами рукоять своего верного средства самозащиты, мысленно готовясь к нападению.  
  
Джим замер и нахмурился, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как выбраться из передряги целым и невредимым и, желательно, без своего портрета в разделе «Разыскиваются», и все больше склонялся к тому, что придется пробиваться не столько силой, сколько хитростью. Ему хватало ума сознавать, что боевая подготовка агента неизвестной части Звездного Флота гарантированно превосходила по всем параметрам подготовку самого Джима, который по большей части драться учился на улице. Оставалось только заставить свои гениальные мозги работать и выдать жизнеспособный план по спасению всего остального организма.  
  
Но блондин словно его мысли читал и белозубо оскалился, поднимая фазер на уровень глаз Джима:  
  
— Одно резкое движение, и раньше времени отправишься за решетку.  
  
— Ты кто такой вообще? — несмотря на то что почти все мысли Джима сейчас были сфокусированы исключительно на поисках выхода, он никак не мог стряхнуть с себя призрачное ощущение, что где-то уже видел стоящего перед ним мужчину. Было в нем нечто неуловимо знакомое, словно из давно забытого прошлого. Откуда же он его знал?  
  
— Можешь звать меня Жорж. Как успехи со взломом, Джим?  
  
Жорж не подходил слишком близко, так что у Джима не было ни малейшего шанса успеть подскочить к нему и, даже с использованием самых жестоких ударов по болевым точкам, выбить фазер до того, как оглушающий луч влетит ему в голову. Когда же Джим осознал, что Жоржу известно его имя, вдоль его позвоночника побежала холодная стая мурашек — виду он, разумеется, не подал, хотя и сжал шокер еще крепче, прежде чем медленно и показательно отнять от него руку и продемонстрировать Жоржу пустую ладонь. Джим краем глаза заметил свисающий со стола провод и вспомнил, каких усилий ему стоило так установить зажимы на контактах, чтобы те посылали наладоннику нужный сигнал при малейшем неправильном движении. Он пододвинулся на полшага назад и вбок, опираясь ягодицами о стол и попутно словно бы невзначай задевая пяткой лежавший на полу провод. Еще один такой шажок — и контакт между наладонником и компьютером оборвется, данные хака сотрутся, а программное обеспечение вернется в изначальное состояние. Не будет никаких материальных доказательств попытки взлома (камеры Джим, разумеется, давно и надежно зациклил до рассвета, так что еще несколько часов о них можно было не беспокоиться).  
  
Джим не упустил того, как цепко Жорж прошелся взглядом по его фигуре. Он не раз и не два видел подобный взгляд в многочисленных ночных клубах и барах, куда периодически выходил на охоту за сексом на одну ночь. Джим и сам не раз осматривал потенциальных партнеров именно таким взглядом: в меру агрессивным, заинтересованным, одобряющим и завлекающим. Недолго думая, он решил разыграть еще и эту карту.  
  
Джим растянул губы в хитрой улыбке, слегка склонив голову набок и многозначительно вскинув брови:  
  
— Каким взломом?  
  
Легчайшее перемещение правой ступни, словно бы случайное, все внимание — на то, как он еще сильнее вжался ягодицами в край столешницы, переступил с ноги на ногу, позволяя рубашке приподняться и оголить полоску загорелой кожи над джинсами. Джим знал, что в полумраке его глаза становятся особенно выразительными, и внаглую сейчас этим пользовался, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Жоржа. Судя по легкому прищуру, тот равнодушным не остался. Джим улыбнулся совсем широко, опять едва заметно переместился и развел руки в стороны, всем своим видом демонстрируя самые невинные намерения. Провод натянулся достаточно сильно, чтобы контакты в месте присоединения провода к наладоннику слегка сместились, посылая сигнал на удаление всех компрометирующих программ.  
  
Опытным путем он выяснил, что для этого требовалось ровно три с половиной секунды, потому, сделав паузу в две секунды и глядя прямо Жоржу в глаза, который определенно не мог понять, чего он своим поведением пытался добиться, Джим вздохнул и, игнорируя фазер на уровне глаз, произнес:  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел поиграть в тетрис в экстремальных условиях.  
  
Выражение лица Жоржа оказалось бесценно — никогда еще Джим не видел такого ошеломления, раздражения и восхищения, смешанных в единое целое. Флотовец бросился вперед, оттолкнув Джима (который успел во время этого короткого переполоха прихватить свой шокер), но было уже поздно — на наладоннике действительно был запущен тетрис. И Джим был спокоен — все системные данные будут указывать исключительно на то, что эта игра была включена ровно в тот момент, когда сам Джим подключился к местной системе. Там даже статистика имелась.  
  
Пока Жорж копался в наладоннике, пытаясь поймать хоть что-нибудь из несостоявшегося хака, Джим тихо проверил работоспособность шокера и удовлетворенно кивнул, увидев, что заряд на максимуме. Ему было даже почти жаль причинять Жоржу боль, но иного выбора просто не было. Легкий шорох ткани о ткань оказался единственным предупреждением перед тем, как Жорж резко обернулся и хорошенько врезал Джиму, одним ударом выбивая его из равновесия. Не успев еще толком проморгаться, Джим сразу бросился в атаку, целясь шокером в ближайший участок оголенной кожи. Секунду спустя ему прилетел крепкий хук справа, и они, сцепившись в рукопашной, покатились по полу, путаясь в проводах и сшибая стулья. Практически сразу Джим получил подтверждение своим опасениям по поводу того, что ему отчаянно недоставало как грубой силы, так и навыков — Жорж проводил такие атаки, о которых Джим понятия не имел, и очень быстро подмял его под себя, ткнув носом в пол. Вопреки отчаянному сопротивлению, руки Джиму все-таки скрутили. Чужое шумное дыхание щекотало затылок, а все тело болело так, словно из него пытались сделать отбивную; кулаки у Жоржа оказались просто пудовыми, а удары — жестокими. И если бы Джима сейчас больше не заботило свое благополучие, он бы обязательно оценил, как, оказывается, приятно ощущать на себе вес Жоржа.  
  
Тщательно скрутив Джима по рукам и ногам, Жорж вернулся к его наладоннику, минут десять еще провозился с ним, потом удивил Джима тем, что достал собственный планшет и сам взялся за взлом локального компьютера.  
  
— Эй, а разве ты не должен меня сейчас вести к копам?  
  
Ноль реакции. Жорж подтащил стул, развернул спинкой к компьютеру и оседлал его. Джим, который лежал так, что видел своего пленителя сзади и немного сбоку, не мог не проследить взглядом получившуюся линию спины и бедер. Определенно, этот комбинезон ни капли не скрывал мускулатуру языческого бога, которой Жорж обладал. Его ладони ловко порхали над клавиатурой, с поразительной скоростью вводя код.  
  
— Что это вообще за имя такое, «Жорж»? Ты из Старой Франции, что ли? Эй, чувак, ну хоть ноги от рук отвяжи, а?  
  
Шея начинала болеть, поскольку, чтобы видеть Жоржа, голову приходилось держать в поднятом состоянии. Джим пробовал перевернуться на бок, но лежать так на твердом полу было еще неудобнее, потому он, поворчав, в итоге вернулся на живот.  
  
— А зачем тебе база данных транспортеров? Хочешь отследить неверную жену?  
  
Руки Жоржа замерли. Джим понял, что попал по больному месту, но еще не успел придумать, как воспользоваться этим знанием, а холодные голубые глаза уже бурили в нем дырку. Злой Жорж был даже почти страшен — почти, поскольку и не с такими Джим в свое время справлялся.  
  
— О, так я прав, да? Женушка ставит тебе рога, и ты решил прибить всех ее любовников? Вот уж действительно, с таким выражением лица только и убивать какого-нибудь лишнего гостя супружеской постели. Или, может, ты придумал другую месть? Могу подкинуть пару идеек, если хочешь. Только развяжи меня. Серьезно, у меня богатая фантазия, начать хотя бы с того ра...  
  
— Молчать, — прозвучало коротко и хлестко, голос Жоржа стал еще ниже, а злой прищур совершенно недвусмысленно свидетельствовал о его скверном настроении.  
  
— Ты мне не начальник, потому и приказы свои засунь себе в задницу, — мгновенно огрызнулся Джим еще до того, как успел прикусить себе язык. Он знал, что не надо было ему такое говорить, учитывая, что перед этим он всерьез раздраконил Жоржа.  
  
Зашипев, Жорж коротко обернулся к нему. Последнее, что Джим запомнил — вспышка яркого голубого света.  
  
В себя он пришел резко и сразу же выругался, садясь и хватаясь за раскалывающуюся голову. Первым шоком стало то, что сидел он на диване в своей обшарпанной съемной квартирке на окраине города. Второй шок догнал Джима, когда он увидел на столе все свое оборудование, даже целое. Третий шок — наличие мотоцикла на его обычном месте, ключей — под подушкой, на запястьях и щиколотках — синяков от наручников.  
  
Этот Жорж знал не только его настоящее имя, но еще и где он живет.  
  
Следующий месяц Джим был занят добычей новых, на этот раз _качественных_ поддельных документов, а также сменой места жительства. Он даже нашел себе для прикрытия непыльную работенку барменом. Больше всего в ней ему нравилась возможность кадрить девчонок, которые — чего уж там — все до единой тонули в его глазах и сдавались на милость победителя. Стоило ли говорить, что на этой работе он не продержался и месяца. Но больше всего его напрягло другое.  
  
Краем глаза он, кажется, пару раз видел фигуру Жоржа, но контакта между ними так и не состоялось.  
  
Потом целых полгода не было даже таких мимолетных намеков на существование Жоржа. За это время Джиму Сан-Франциско успел наскучить, и он, оседлав своего любимого железного коня, решил кардинально сменить обстановку и отправился в Чикаго. Про Жоржа он уже вспоминал только редкими ночами, когда не находил себе партнера для секса и занимался самоудовлетворением.  
  
Близился его очередной день рождения, который хотелось отметить так, чтобы не помнить себя еще целую неделю. К этой роковой дате Джим успел пробежаться по всем более-менее интересным точкам Чикаго и завести знакомство с местной тусой хакеров, которые определенно знали толк в веселье: в один день они взломали всю транспортную систему в городе, повергнув его в полный ступор на целый час, в другой день (вернее, вечер) они устроили горожанам незапланированный праздник, пустив дабстеп по системе оповещения и сопроводив это светопреставлением мигающих зданий. Были погони, было бухло, были девочки и мальчики.  
  
Было весело.  
  
Но вечером, как раз накануне того дня, когда они хотели забраться в систему Чикагского аэропорта, планы Джима резко поменялись, и совсем не по его воле. Просто когда он после бурной пьянки возвращался в снятую по поддельным документам квартиру, прямо в коридоре ему вывернули руку за спину и без церемоний провели в гостиную, где впечатали носом в стену. Жар, исходящий от чужого тела, пропитал его мгновенно и насквозь, и затуманенный алкогольными парами мозг Джима пока понял только то, что ему нравится такой расклад — он, зажатый между чужим сильным телом и недвижимой стеной.  
  
Довольно вздохнув, он пьяно улыбнулся и протянул:  
  
— Хэй, мне такое начало по душе. Не знаю, кто ты, но давай трахнемся, м?  
  
— Мальчиш-шка, — раздался до мурашек знакомый баритон, горячее дыхание влажно омыло левое ухо, посылая еще одну волну дрожи по спине. Джим прогнулся в пояснице, недвусмысленно упираясь ягодицами в пах Жоржа. — Что за зоопарк ты здесь устроил со своими дружками?  
  
— Обычное невинное веселье.  
  
— Будь оно невинным, меня бы здесь не было, Джим, — хватка на заломленной руке усилилась, ладонь начало покалывать от недостатка притока крови.  
  
Легкие искорки боли послали дополнительную волну жара, возбуждение знакомой пружиной скрутилось в животе. Алкоголь начал быстро выветриваться.  
  
— Ч-черт, Жорж. Давай мы сначала трахнемся, а потом уже будем решать все проблемы?  
  
Джим повилял ягодицами, одновременно с этим выгибаясь еще сильнее, откидывая голову и открывая доступ к горлу. Слишком долго его ночами искушало увиденное в том далеком офисе транспортерной системы Сан-Франциско. Теперь хотелось получить нечто более материальное, нежели пустые фантазии. Но Жорж, когда понял, что Джим совершенно серьезен, отлетел от него как ошпаренный, в мгновение ока очутившись на противоположном конце небольшой комнаты, и, нахмурившись, изучал Джима так, словно видел его впервые в жизни. Или так, словно пытался сейчас принять решение по смертельно важному вопросу, решение, от которого зависели тысячи (миллионы?) чужих жизней.  
  
Джим, все еще не доверяя тому, что собственные ноги не подведут его в самый важный момент, остался стоять у стены. Он тоже задумчиво рассматривал Жоржа, но его задумчивость была иного рода — он пытался определиться, чего хочет больше: ударить Жоржа, поцеловать, забраться ему в штаны или собственными руками ощупать все эти божественные мышцы. И пока первый вариант отчаянно проигрывал всем остальным. Из памяти Джима уже давно стерся тот факт, что когда-то Жорж кого-то ему напомнил. Теперь осталось только удовлетворение от увиденного и желание затащить этот образчик мужской красоты в постель.  
  
Ну или можно на стол. Или обратно к стене.  
  
Столько вариантов, что у Джима буквально мысли разбегались — хотелось всего и сразу.  
  
А Жорж, похоже, в самом деле не ожидал, что Джим всерьез примется на него вешаться. Хотя, стоило бы отметить, что Джим и не вешался — он сразу взял быка за рога, или, в данном конкретном случае, агента за член. Член оказался приличных размеров даже в невозбужденном состоянии, и Джим довольно ухмыльнулся. Пользуясь тем, что Жорж опешил и пока активно не протестовал, Джим ловко разобрался с форменным комбинезоном (как выяснилось, штаны без проблем снимались отдельно), и, примериваясь, лизнул головку мягкого еще члена. Вкус был приятный: солоноватый и мускусный, но больше Джиму понравилось то, как Жорж резко вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и отшатнулся назад, натыкаясь на кресло.  
  
Джим прекрасно знал, какой силой обладает его новый любовник, и совершенно заслуженно посчитал себя победителем, когда тот глухо застонал и, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, зарылся обеими ладонями в его и так уже взъерошенные волосы, заставляя взять член в рот и удерживая на месте. Как будто Джим собирался куда-то. Вскоре член налился кровью, и Джим довольно выдохнул, почти застонал, ненадолго отпустив его из плена своих губ — только для того, чтобы еще раз оценить во всей красе. Руки Джим поначалу просто держал у Жоржа на талии, но вскоре исполнил собственное желание и дал им волю, изучая, сжимая и оглаживая. Очень быстро Джим нашел чувствительные места и понял, как лучше всего их ласкать (или же легонько проводить ногтями), чтобы из глотки Жоржа вырывались умопомрачительные сиплые вздохи, а ладони в волосах сжимались еще сильнее, почти до боли. В такие моменты Джим не мог сдержать стоны, что вызывало у Жоржа только еще более сильную реакцию.  
  
В какой-то момент он прошипел нечто, подозрительно похожее на « _невозможно_ », сжал ладонь на загривке Джима, заставляя его встать, и притянул в жесткий, голодный и мокрый поцелуй. Не менее голодные руки скользили по спине Джима, сжимали его ягодицы, вынуждая вжиматься в горячее тело и стонать Жоржу в рот.  
  
— Кровать там, — коротко выдохнул Джим, когда они с Жоржем ненадолго оторвались друг от друга.  
  
По лицу Жоржа скользнула тень, почти боль, потом он, рыкнув, дернул Джима за волосы, заставляя задрать голову, и припал к его горлу, покрывая чувствительную кожу засосами и укусами. Почти заскулив, Джим вцепился в широкие плечи, загнанно дыша и позабыв, что вообще говорил что-то членораздельное. Сейчас его хватало только на то, чтобы держаться в вертикальном положении.  
  
Так его в гостиной и трахнули, прямо на том кресле, которое в самом начале не дало Жоржу отстраниться.  
  
Потом целый месяц они выслеживали и разбирались с группировкой крэкеров, которые, скрываясь за шалостями Джима и его друзей-хакеров, совершали серьезные преступления против Федерации, и были как раз таки той причиной, по которой Жорж вообще оказался в Чикаго. А еще в течение этого времени Джим не только наслаждался расследованиями, погонями и драками, но также и почти ежедневным сексом, от которого плавился спинной мозг и отключалась всякая высшая нервная деятельность. Только много позже, когда Джим скучал в безликих барах родной Айовы, путешествуя из кровати одной пышногрудой красотки в кровать другой, гибкой и не менее соблазнительной, его неожиданно осенило: они с Жоржем так ни разу в кровати сексом и не занимались.  
  
Душевая кабинка была — они даже умудрились сломать замок на дверце, кухонный стол был, чердак был, аллея за ночным клубом была, многочисленные стены были, ковер в гостиной был, кресла и диван тоже были. Даже шкаф имелся у них на счету — в нем было тесно, жарко и темно, но от того только еще шикарнее. Ни разу Жорж не трахнул его на нормальной кровати.  
  
И почему-то Джима это очень беспокоило. Словно если не было секса на полноценном матрасе, то все остальное и не считалось вовсе — что, в самом-то деле, являлось полнейшей чушью.  
  
Он бесился в Айове, он хотел свалить отсюда куда подальше; но однажды, когда у них после всей той беготни за крэкерами в Чикаго зашел разговор о планах на будущее, Жорж мимоходом упомянул, что вскоре может навестить верфь Риверсайда, и Джим не мог упустить возможности еще раз встретиться с таким шикарным любовником. Год прошел, а Жоржа все не было. Джим умудрился нарваться на драку с кадетами и, окончательно распрощавшись с возможностью снова увидеть Жоржа, клюнуть на вызов капитана Пайка, отчего на три года загремел в Академию. Немногочисленные плюсы: наличие множества партнеров для секса и присутствие Маккоя (которого даже по пьяни не удалось затащить в постель). Ну и да, еще Джима радовала возможность нормально пользоваться своими мозгами.  
  
Хотя Жоржа иногда сильно не хватало. Его вообще сложно было забыть — никто из многочисленных знакомых Джима не мог с ним сравниться, хотя некоторые и были довольно близки к этому. Близки, но не заменили. Что-то в Жорже было такое, отчего Джима к нему тянуло необъяснимой силой.  
  
Разумеется, эта странная тоска не мешала, а наоборот — подзуживала его охоту за юбками (и в меньшей степени — за брюками), что, в свою очередь, привело его к Гейле, с которой у них сложилось весьма продуктивное партнерство. С ней не только секс был ошеломительным, но и поговорить было о чем, и интересы совпадали. Она-то ему и помогла придумать, как обойти тест Кобаяши Мару.  
  
Кто же знал, что этот хак повлечет за собой такую лавину событий. Джиму думать было совершенно некогда — он буквально-таки офигел от происходящих событий и от того, с какой _скоростью_ все претворялось в жизнь. Неделю назад его самой большой заботой было найти себе партнера на ночь, а тут он за считанные часы поссорился со Споком, спас «Энтерпрайз» от неминуемой гибели и почти спас Вулкан. Еще побывал на замороженной ледышке, где подобрал старого Спока и гениального инженера, помирился с молодым Споком, спас Землю, спас капитана Пайка и надрал главному злодею задницу. Ладно, по большей части именно злодей надирал ему задницу — в самом плохом из всех возможных смыслов — и, в общем-то, именно Спок и спас Джима.  
  
После всей этой круговерти Джим из кадета сразу превратился в капитана.  
  
Он чувствовал, что еще не готов, но был слишком взволнован открывающимися перспективами, чтобы адекватно и до конца оценить свои способности.  
  
А с Жоржем они так и не увиделись. Но насыщенная служебная жизнь немного изгладила из памяти воспоминания о сильном блондине с телом, словно вылепленным неизвестным мастером-скульптором, и Джим в полной мере осознал, какие удивительные люди его окружали. Самыми его любимыми, разумеется, стали Маккой со Споком. Первый — идеальный собутыльник и понимающий друг, второй... Джим никак не мог точно определить, почему именно, но его тянуло к Споку. Тянуло почти так же сильно, как к Жоржу (если отбросить секс). Может, тому виной было слияние с послом Споком на замороженной планете, во время которого Джим ощутил удивительную теплоту чувств вулканца. А может, причина лежала в иных плоскостях — зря, что ли, периодически ночью его посещали фантазии о том, как крепко Спок вжимал его тогда в панель на мостике, задушив почти до потери сознания. Уж что-что, а стояк тогда у Джима был знатный. Просто удивительно, как никто не заметил.  
  
Еще Джиму очень нравилось побеждать Спока в шахматы; стоило признать, что на лице вулканца эмоции отражались, надо было просто знать, на что обращать внимание. И во время проигрышей Спок выглядел как обиженный ребенок, который никак не мог понять, какой магией его умудрились обыграть. Джим после таких побед еще несколько дней радостно насвистывал и излучал исключительное удовлетворение жизнью, раздражая окружающих своим непробиваемым оптимизмом. Ему даже не сильно хотелось по вечерам тащить в постель первого же понравившегося гуманоида. Вопреки ожиданиям Ухуры, Джиму все-таки хватало мозгов понимать, что его потенциальный партнер вполне может посчитать себя обязанным согласиться, потому что Джим чертов капитан всея корабля и начальник всех вокруг.  
  
Хотя периодически Джиму в душу и закрадывались опасения, не случилось ли с ним чего. Как правило, все эти страхи очень быстро улетучивались, когда Джим в очередной раз понимал, что если думает о сексе, то первым перед его мысленным взглядом предстает воспоминание о том, как Спок душил его, прижав к консоли, а вторым воспоминанием неизменно становился Жорж. Каждый раз Джим вспоминал какую-нибудь новую ситуацию с его участием, но обычно все сводилось к тому, как Жорж крепко его держал и трахал до разжижающихся мозгов, не оставляя возможности отстраниться.  
  
И постепенно Джим путался все сильнее — никогда раньше он так сильно не привязывался в сексе к одному конкретному человеку, он уже сейчас сильно подозревал, что что-то не так.  
  
Джим бы с удовольствием каждый вечер копался в своих реакциях и эмоциях, периодически заявляясь к Боунзу, когда тот добывал какой-нибудь любопытный контрабандный алкогольный напиток но, увы, обязанностей у капитана оказалось столько, что времени оставалось только на то, чтобы вести личный журнал и изредка вырываться на обзорную палубу.  
  
Адмиралтейство направило их на планету Зойда к одноименной расе, заключать договор о сотрудничестве. Сначала Джим удивился, что Федерация охотно согласилась на многие требования зойда, но, увидев технологии этого народа, Джим осознал, что да, им такие союзники более чем пригодятся. Поскольку они _умели скользить между слоями реальности_. И не просто перемещаться с одного слоя на другой, но и _осознанно контролировать этот процесс_. У этого скольжения имелось два ограничения: наличие живого двойника в той реальности, куда путешественник хотел отправиться, а также наличие такой же технологии у зойда в целевом слое. Причем, сложность перехода напрямую зависела от пропускной способности именно выхода, а не входа, и пока зойда не знали, как расширить сектор, в котором обязательно должен был находиться двойник путешественника, все было в порядке. Но потом несколько рьяных ученых подсмотрели нужную формулу в соседней реальности, и эта информация разлетелась по научным институтам со скоростью и неумолимостью лесного пожара. На данный момент зойда расширили «пропускной сектор» до территории города, и, насколько Джим понял из пространных объяснений, такой прорыв, если говорить метафорически, означал, что они нараспашку открыли дверь гостям из других слоев реальности. А как ее закрыть — они не имели ни малейшего представления. Видимо, именно поэтому Зойда так активно торопили заключение договора с Федерацией; надеялись на помощь их ученых.  
  
Джим со Споком, Ухурой, Скотти и группой дипломатов как раз находился в самом разгаре обсуждения условий договора (поскольку, разумеется, юристы Флота не смогли составить достаточно прозрачный и недвусмысленный документ, и Джиму приходилось обговаривать каждый второй пункт), когда из коридора раздался шум схватки. Все тут же вскочили со своих мест, дипломат Кси-н-Ругин активировал защитное поле, которое, подобно большому мыльному пузырю, начало растягиваться вокруг них. Двери распахнулись, пропуская в зал десантную команду _землян_ , одетых в экзодоспех, без шлемов, но с ружьями наготове, на груди и спине каждого из них красовалась инсигния: стилизованный кинжал с нанизанным на него земным шаром.  
  
Во главе десанта шел до ужаса знакомый блондин с телом языческого бога. В руке он держал странное светящееся зеленым устройство, по форме напоминавшее скособоченный куб. Разряд зеленой энергии из этого устройства пробил в защитном поле дыру, с шипением разъедая его все сильнее, и защита испарилась — один в один как мыльный шар, — на мгновение оставив после себя полупрозрачную взвесь в воздухе. Кси-н-Ругин обреченно охнул, оседая обратно в кресло.  
  
— Всем оставаться на своих местах, — громко произнес Жорж, цепким взглядом осматривая зал. Но голос у него был немного другой, более холодный и жесткий, с хрипотцой, какая обычно появлялась или после особенно бурного оргазма, или если они с Джимом накануне сильно кричали друг на друга. — Кси, прекрасная технология. Она сослужит Империи добрую службу, — похвалил Жорж-чужак того, кто стоял у него за спиной. Вперед вышел действительно Кси-н-Ругин, но одетый не в тунику дипломата и ученого, а в строгую военную форму белого цвета.  
  
Только сейчас Джим заметил, что левый глаз «Жоржа» пересекал вертикальный шрам, да и выглядел он на порядок старше. Джим едва сдержал облегченный выдох, когда понял, что это не его любовник.  
  
— Рад, что вы довольны, капитан. По моим данным, в этом слое реальности вместо Терранской Империи главной силой Альфа-квадранта является Объединенная Федерация Планет — миротворческая организация, — последние два слова чужак Кси выплюнул с нескрываемой насмешкой и презрением.  
  
Капитан Жорж фыркнул, снова окидывая всех присутствующих жестким взглядом тирана и убийцы, готового совершить все что угодно.  
  
Пока шел этот разговор, солдаты Терранской Империи успели рассредоточиться по залу и взять всех на прицел.  
  
— Кто они? — стараясь не шевелиться, шепотом поинтересовался Джим у стоявшего рядом Кси-н-Ругина, взглядом приказывая своим людям оставаться на месте и не раздражать врагов раньше времени.  
  
— Экспедиция из вселенной Зазеркалья. Мы ее так назвали, потому что там все вывернуто наизнанку. Мы узнали о них недавно и совершенно случайно, и с тех пор отчаянно пытались сохранить свое существование в тайне, отводя исследования зеркальных Зойда на другие потоки. Как видите, мы в этом не сильно преуспели. Капитана зовут Джордж Кирк.  
  
Услышав имя отца, Джим непроизвольно вздрогнул; его взгляд сам собой впился в до боли знакомую фигуру. Если их вселенные были идентичны, но противоположны по знаку, значит... значит, Джордж Кирк был жив и в реальности Джима. А у этого зеркального Джорджа имелся свой собственный сын — двойник Джима. И если его отец действительно выглядел так... если сбросить ему десяток-другой лет, обрезать волосы и избавить от шрама, то получился бы Жорж. Выходит, Джим, сам того не зная, довольно тесно общался со своим отцом. Более того — у них был _чертовски хороший секс_.  
  
Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Джим повел плечами, стараясь хоть немного ослабить сковавшее их напряжение, и шагнул навстречу имперцу:  
  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, я капитан флагмана Звездного Флота Федерации Планет «Энтерпрайз». Назовите причину своего агрессивного поведения, капитан.  
  
Джордж некоторое время молча разглядывал его, с каждым мгновением улыбаясь все шире, и от этой улыбки у Джима мороз бежал по коже, поскольку он отчетливо понял, что ничего хорошего она сулить просто не могла. Где-то сзади Ухура ошеломленно вздохнула, что-то осознав. Скотти красочно выругался.  
  
— Эй, Джим. Смотри, у твоего двойника в этой реальности даже есть хребет, — бросил Джордж одному из солдат. Тот опустил ружье, и Джим, удивленно моргнув, увидел, что — действительно — _перед ним стоит он сам_.  
  
От жесткой белозубой улыбки Джиму стало еще больше не по себе. Он сильно надеялся, что Спок воспользовался тем, что внимание большинства терран оказалось отвлечено на Джима, и послал сигнал тревоги.  
  
— Отец, берем их всех в плен? Малой мощности агонизатора, думаю, этим мягкотелым будет достаточно, — в голубых глазах двойника Джима мелькнула настоящая безумная искра, а потом разгорелась в предвкушающее пламя.  
  
Отец и сын из зазеркалья переглянулись; они оба выглядели как кровожадные безумцы.  
  
— Да, вполне. Выполняй.  
  
Боль белым солнцем расцвела под веками, ослепляя. Откуда-то сверху донесся пошлый, _неправильный_ стон удовольствия. Двойнику Джима эта боль _нравилась_.  
  
Джима затошнило.  
  
Очнулся он ни много ни мало от ощущения члена в заднице. Вздрогнув, он сразу начал брыкаться в попытке сбросить с себя неизвестного, но к собственному ужасу обнаружил, что на самом деле полностью одет и никто его не трахает. Распирающее ощущение никуда не пропало — неизвестный прекрасно знал свое дело и с каждым толчком попадал по простате. Как бы Джим ни сопротивлялся накатывающим ощущениям, возбуждение все равно голодно вспыхнуло в животе. Закусив губу и едва сдерживая стоны, Джим принял сидячее положение и осмотрелся. Не к месту ему вспомнилось, что технология перемещения зойда требовала наличие двойников в непосредственной близости. Кажется, теперь Джим понимал, зачем были нужны эти доппельгангеры. Они обеспечивали возможность существования двух версий на одном слое, и, поскольку двойники считались одним целым, что ощущал один — ощущал и второй.  
  
Знакомая призрачная ладонь, широкая и горячая, сжала член двойника Джима, резко провела по нему вверх-вниз, срывая вздох с губ Джима. Слабым утешением в сложившейся ситуации было то, что в комнате, кроме него, больше никого не обнаружилось. Никто не видел его, извивающегося на ковре, кусающего костяшки пальцев и сходящего с ума от того, как Джордж трахал своего сына. Оргазм нахлынул резко и неожиданно, и, почувствовав, как зубы смыкаются на плече, Джим тихо заскулил, до хруста выгибаясь дугой.  
  
В груди клокотал плотный комок противоречивых эмоций. Джим почти искренне сейчас ненавидел своего отца, который, как выяснилось, был очень даже _жив_ , и в то же время не мог не вспоминать все те разы, когда Жорж доводил его до исступления почти так же, как этот Джордж-имперец только что. Джим даже ощущал его призрачную сперму внутри, отчего его продрало волной отвращения, смешанной со стыдом, — он прекрасно помнил, как сам млел после секса, не желая расставаться с таким охрененным членом как можно дольше.  
  
О, как же Джиму сейчас хотелось найти Жоржа и крепко набить ему морду, расцветить ее так, чтобы тот видеть нормально не мог, чтобы прочувствовал всю ту боль, что причинил сыну своими действиями и, самое главное, _бездействием_. Почему он позволил всем считать, что умер? Почему не нашел их с матерью и братом? Почему пошел у Джима на поводу, когда тот впервые вытащил его член из штанов и начал ему отсасывать? Ведь Жорж _знал_ , кем Джим ему приходился, он не мог не знать.  
  
Ярость помогла Джиму прийти в себя и игнорировать все призрачные ощущения ( _крепкие руки, удерживающие его на месте, тяжесть чужого тела, влага между ног, сытая истома_ ), пока он принимал холодный душ и приводил себя в порядок. У него имелись обязательства перед его экипажем, и он не мог позволить себе раскиснуть.  
  
Но если Жорж ему попадется где-то здесь, Джим набьет ему морду. Просто из принципа. Еще, как вариант, он может набить морду Джорджу-имперцу — тогда Жорж тоже прекрасно все ощутит.  
  
Выскочив в коридор, полностью настроенный на то, чтобы найти свою команду в этом лабиринте, Джим не ожидал налететь на Спока. Причем не на своего Спока, нет — у этого имелась ухоженная бородка, с которой он выглядел еще более зловещим, чем когда яростно душил Джима в тот роковой день на мостике. Джим судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, отшатываясь. Вулканец смотрел на него холодным расчетливым взглядом, уголки его губ едва заметно приподнялись в хищном оскале.  
  
— Мистер Кирк. Капитан верно предположил, что вы сейчас попытаетесь освободить своих подчиненных.  
  
— Спок, — Джим приготовился к драке. Он просто не видел иного пути. Ему было жаль причинять своему старпому боль, но Джим не знал, как еще сможет успешно преодолеть это неожиданное препятствие. Ведь фазера у него не было, он не мог просто вырубить Спока.  
  
Джим извлек урок из того случая на мостике и овладел приемами, которые давали ему некоторое преимущество даже против вулканцев, и предстоящая драка не представлялась ему совсем уж безнадежной.  
  
Схватка была короткой и жестокой, удары вулканца — мощными и тяжелыми. Джим спиной вперед влетел обратно в ту комнату, где проснулся, и, не удержав равновесие, растянулся на полу, проехавшись на спине по полированному камню. Вскочить он не успел — Спок прыгнул сверху, сжал его бедра своими, не давая откатиться. Сбросить вулканца из такого положения оказалось невозможно — слишком он был тяжелый, да еще и чертовский сильный. Увидев, что он расставил пальцы правой ладони в знакомом жесте (сразу вспомнился посол Спок на замерзшей планетке), Джим с новыми силами начал брыкаться и даже почти сбросил вулканца с себя.  
  
Пальцы прижались к его пси-точкам, и мир утонул в калейдоскопе картинок-воспоминаний. Они проносились перед его внутренним взором со скоростью падающих метеоритов, они опаляли рваными краями, больно хлестали острыми хвостами, и от всего этого хаотичного движения кружилась голова и тошнота подкатывала к горлу. За считанные секунды Спок прошелся сквозь все воспоминания Джима за последние пять лет, особое внимание уделив тем, где фигурировал Жорж.  
  
Вынырнув из слияния, Джим глубоко вдохнул и зашелся сиплым кашлем, едва сдерживая позывы тошноты. Тяжесть Спока исчезла с бедер, но не успел Джим этому обрадоваться, как его за плечо вздернули на ноги и, не давая даже восстановить равновесие, потащили куда-то.  
  
По пути между ними опять завязалась драка — Джим почти победил, но сбился с ритма, когда Спок жаляще его поцеловал, до крови закусывая нижнюю губу. Откуда-то издалека пришло призрачное удовольствие двойника-имперца, еще больше выбивая Джима из колеи. Без особых церемоний Спок провел ногтями по его спине, и даже сквозь рубашку Джим ощутил жгучие полосы. В животе кружился комок злости, удивления и удовольствия, но больше всего было все-таки злости. Когда Спок отстранился, Джим плюнул в него, выказывая свое отношение к подобным поползновениям. Слюна, розоватая от крови, попала Споку на левую щеку; немного выше — и попала бы в глаз.  
  
Крепкая пощечина болезненным звоном отозвалась в голове, и, пока Джим приходил в себя, вулканец невозмутимо вытер плевок рукавом своей форменки. Второй рукой он крепко держал Джима за ворот, не давая отстраниться дальше чем на полметра.  
  
Потом снова потащил его за собой, не удостоив даже словом.  
  
— А, Спок. Наконец-то.  
  
Хриплый голос Джорджа будил в Джиме одновременно и самые сладкие, и самые ужасные воспоминания. Джим постарался не выказать своей реакции, исподлобья бросая на терранского капитана злобный взгляд. Понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы не раскрыть рот от удивления, когда вместо уже знакомого экзодоспеха он увидел на Джордже облегающие черные брюки, совершенно ничего не утаивающие, высокие черные сапоги на небольшом каблуке и чертову _золотую жилетку_ , размеры которой скорее подчеркивали мускулатуру Джорджа, нежели пытались ее как-то скрыть. Этот нелепый элемент одежды на любом другом смотрелся бы смехотворно, но на зеркальном Кирке эта жилетка, жесткая даже на вид, выглядела словно самый дорогой товар из королевского секс-шопа. Волосы, ранее собранные в хвост, сейчас свободно лежали на плечах пшеничной волной с едва заметными седыми прядками, непонятным образом добавляя еще больше внушительности капитану терранской империи. Весь этот наряд завершал прошитый золотом кушак на поясе, выгодно подчеркивающий узкие бедра.  
  
Джим едва сдержал рвавшийся наружу судорожный вздох. Холодная жесткая улыбка и цепкий взгляд сапфировых глаз не оставляли, однако, надежды на то, что Джордж не заметил его реакции.  
  
— Джим.  
  
— Да, отец? — двойник вышел из соседней комнаты, застегивая верхние липучки экзодоспеха. Он снова был в полной боевой готовности, хотя по его горящим глазам и припухшим губам легко можно было догадаться, что недавно у него был крышесносный секс.  
  
— Отправляйся и проверь, как проходит извлечение технологий. Сам знаешь, сколько времени осталось.  
  
— Слушаюсь, — коротко поклонившись, двойник подхватил лежавшую на кровати винтовку и широким шагом вышел прочь, по пути к выходу одарив Джима многозначительной ухмылкой, не предвещавшей ничего хорошего.  
  
— Тебе это просто так с рук не сойдет, — раздраженно прошипел Джим, неожиданно догадавшись, что эта экспедиция из Зазеркалья имела вполне определенную цель, которой имперцы уже, к сожалению, почти достигли.  
  
— Ты сейчас о том, что мы крадем ваши технологии, или о том, что я собираюсь тебя трахнуть? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Джордж.  
  
— Что, своего сыночка не хватило? — горечь затопила рот, и Джим едва сумел ее проглотить. Он не сдержался и дернулся назад, напрочь забыв, что вулканец крепко держит его за плечо.  
  
— Не хватило, — откровенно хищно оскалился двойник Жоржа. Посмотрел на Спока: — Ну что, я был прав?  
  
— На все сто процентов, капитан. В этой реальности Джим Кирк тоже послушно подставляет задницу собственному отцу. Более того, именно он инициировал первый сексуальный контакт.  
  
Джим подавил иррациональное желание крикнуть «Вы ничего не понимаете!», потому что на самом деле это было бесполезно.  
  
Кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, Джордж коротким жестом указал на кровать:  
  
— Туда его. И далеко не уходи.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Можешь настроиться на местного Спока?  
  
— Да, теперь я вас понял, капитан, — спустя секунду замешательства ответил Спок. — Могу.  
  
— Выполняй.  
  
Джима окатило ледяным ужасом, проморозившим его до костей и одновременно с этим распалившим яркую злость. Он боролся за каждый шаг, отвешивал пинки и пытался выбить Спока из равновесия, но сопротивление вскоре потеряло даже малейшую надежду на успел, потому что Джордж устал ждать и решил помочь Споку. А одновременно им двоим Джим не мог совершенно ничего противопоставить. Поцелуи и укусы жгли, пощечины выбивали искры из глаз, а предательское тело начинало вспоминать, как обычно реагировало на близость Жоржа. Джим не заметил, когда пальцы Спока мазнули его по пси-точкам, но чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшего возбуждения, словно ему все тормоза отключило. Джим почти застонал, когда они с Джорджем повалились на кровать.  
  
— Ублюдок, — сумел он прохрипеть, глядя на вулканца и зло сверкая глазами, прежде чем язык Джорджа пробрался ему в рот, надежно затыкая.  
  
Поцелуй вышел мокрый и неуклюжий, ладони крепко сжались вокруг его запястий, так что Джиму на секунду померещилось, что он слышит, как его кости скрежещут друг о друга. Пальцы Спока забрались ему под рубашку, холодно пробежались по чувствительному торсу снизу вверх, потеребили соски. Джим прогнулся дугой, забрыкался, но все было безуспешно. Сила Джорджа в буквальном смысле подавляла, и не только физически. В какой-то момент Джим осознал, что перестал сопротивляться, и с рыком возобновил борьбу, чем только заработал довольный смешок Джорджа и болезненный укус в основание шеи.  
  
Снова волна возбуждения, и Джим не сумел бы определить точно, откуда она пришла — от его двойника, от вмешательства Спока или из него самого. Все перепуталось и смешалось: отчаяние, злость, отвращение, удовольствие, боль, наслаждение. Все тело Джима болело к тому моменту, когда его перевернули на живот. Сморгнув пелену с глаз, он неожиданно понял, что на кровати остался наедине с Джорджем. И сразу ему вспомнилось, что это был последний предмет мебели, на котором они с Жоржем так и не занимались сексом, и почему-то казалось очень важным то, что сейчас Джордж трахнет его именно на кровати, застеленной чертовыми белоснежными простынями.  
  
— Капитан, Спок видит и слышит все, что вижу и слышу я, — раздалось откуда-то справа, и Джим, вздрогнув, резко повернул туда голову.  
  
Зеркальный Спок сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, опершись локтем о подлокотник и подперев голову ладонью. Другая его рука мирно свисала с другого подлокотника. Холодный взгляд черных глаз впивался и колол мириадами ос, и Джим поймал себя на том, что снова сопротивляется, раз за разом повторяя одно слово: «нет». Но Джордж держал его крепко, многообещающе прижимался пахом к подставленным ягодицам. И Спок все это видел, ведь он как раз сидел так, что ему сбоку открывался прекрасный обзор на происходящее.  
  
Он видел, как Джим прогнулся, вжимаясь грудью в мокрые от пота простыни и выставляя задницу кверху, когда Джордж навис над ним, припечатывая не только весом, но и жаром. Слышал, как Джим вскрикнул, когда его голову за волосы оттянули в сторону и укусили в плечо. Он видел крупную дрожь, которая прошлась по телу Джима, и слышал хриплые вздохи и влажные стоны, срывавшиеся с его губ. Это было невыносимо и ужасно, но в то же время — до поджимавшихся пальцев на ногах восхитительно. И это было самое отвратительное.  
  
— Спок, не смотри! — выкрикнул Джим, чувствуя, как Джордж отстранился и приспускает его штаны с бельем.  
  
Двумя руками он сжал ягодицы Джима, развел их в стороны, словно любуясь открывшимся видом, довольно хмыкнул. Укусил одну, вынуждая Джима дернуться от неожиданности, потом снова навис над ним, просунул два пальца ему в рот с коротким приказом «соси». Словно они вышли на финишную прямую. И Джим тщательно прошелся языком по вторгающимся пальцам, прекрасно осознавая, что это будет единственная смазка, которую он сегодня получит.  
  
Слюна никогда не была хороша в этом деле.  
  
— Вот так, молодец, Джимми, — сипло выдохнул Джордж ему на ухо. Джим еле расслышал его за своим собственным шумным дыханием. — Хороший мальчик.  
  
— Ублюдок, — огрызнулся он, когда мокрые от слюны пальцы исчезли у него изо рта.  
  
Джордж только тихо фыркнул.  
  
На подготовку он не потратил и пяти минут, после чего сразу протолкнулся внутрь, не обращая внимания на протесты Джима и его болезненные стоны. Дальше все подернулось дымкой сладкой боли и горького удовольствия, когда хотелось одновременно ругаться и подмахивать мощным толчкам, прогибаясь навстречу жестким рукам. Где-то на закоулках сознания метались едкие мысли, что это неправильно, что надо сильнее сопротивляться, нельзя отдаваться _отцу_ , пускай и из другой реальности. Сложно связно мыслить, когда изнутри распирает такой настоящий и знакомый член, когда к спине прижимается живая печка, когда укусы и царапины щиплет от попавшего в ранки пота. Джим колыхался на поверхности этого горького моря целую вечность, а потом мир взорвался калейдоскопом красок и звуков.  
  
Тяжесть и жар исчезли. Джордж громко расхохотался, откуда-то издалека, и смех резко оборвался, потом раздался характерный звук удара плоти обо что-то твердое.  
  
— Капитан? — тихо и до боли знакомо.  
  
Вздрогнув, Джим поднял голову — и действительно увидел перед собой Спока. Взъерошенного, с наливающимся на правой скуле синяком, но своего, родного. Глаза предательски защипало, и Джим уткнулся лицом в матрас. Почему-то он не удивился, ощутив, как Спок поправляет его одежду, даже не пытаясь избегать контакта кожи к коже. С коротким стоном перевернувшись на бок, Джим вздохнул и осмотрел комнату. Зеркальные Спок с Джорджем лежали на полу без сознания, и, к счастью, больше здесь никого не было. Больше никто не видел его позора.  
  
Спок помог Джиму сесть.  
  
— Где остальные?  
  
— Разбираются с основными силами имперцев. Нам пришли на помощь сотрудники неизвестной мне части Звездного Флота, так что за безопасность можно не беспокоиться. Я сообщил доктору Маккою, что вам потребуется его помощь.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Капитан... Джим. — Он удивленно вскинул брови и посмотрел на вулканца. Тот невозмутимо продолжил, словно только что и не переступил черту, которой раньше всегда сторонился: — Не надо отрицать очевидного. Это был крайне травмирующий опыт, и тебе просто необходимо посетить доктора. Будет лучше, если ты сам придешь, поскольку остальные члены делегации видели, в какой спешке я отбыл, и наверняка пришли к выводу, что капитан снова попал в опасную для жизни ситуацию. Так они не будут лишний раз беспокоить тебя по поводу произошедшего.  
  
Короткий взгляд черных глаз вниз, на пах Джима. Он неожиданно ощутил, что до сих пор возбужден, хотя, казалось бы, уже давно все должно было пройти, и нахмурился.  
  
— Мой двойник проникал в твой разум?  
  
Джим медленно кивнул, осознавая, на что Спок намекал.  
  
— Позволишь? — и снова пальцы, расставленные в до боли знакомом жесте. Но этому Споку Джим был готов не только собственные мозги доверить, потому он снова кивнул и подставил лицо под прикосновение, закрывая глаза.  
  
В отличие от бородатого вулканца, присутствие этого ощущалось не как бритвенно-острое облако, но как мягкий ручеек нежного пара, который осторожно проникал всюду и проверял наличие чужеродных изменений. Найдя искомое, он так же аккуратно распутал ядовитый клубок, выпуская организм из неестественной хватки удовольствия.  
  
Из Джима словно вытащили последнюю опору — все силы мгновенно его покинули, и он бы завалился на пол, если бы Спок не придержал его, обняв за плечи. У Джима не было даже сил удивляться неожиданной тяге вулканца к прикосновениям. Его взгляд сам собой уткнулся в широкую спину лежавшего без сознания Джорджа, которая мерно вздымалась, и с каждым его вдохом золотая жилетка мерцала множеством солнечных огоньков.  
  
— Нам надо идти, капитан.  
  
— А с ними что будет?  
  
— Мне ясно дали понять, что урегулирование возникшей ситуации с силами Терранской Империи не входит ни в нашу компетенцию, ни в компетенцию зойда. Но этим активно занимаются те, кто наиболее для этого приспособлен. Вы готовы к транспортации?  
  
— Нет, но на корабль все равно надо как-то попасть. Давай Чехову отмашку. И попроси сразу переместить нас в медотсек. Не хочу много ходить.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Прохладные прикосновения Спока успокаивали и своей новизной отвлекали от мрачных мыслей, готовых в любой момент наброситься на Джима. Единственное, что он знал совершенно точно: он не хотел в ближайшее время иметь никаких дел с Жо.... с отцом.  
  
Увидев Джима, Боунз матерился долго и красочно, что, однако, не помешало ему втащить капитана в отдельную палату и, заставив раздеться донага («Чего я там еще не видел? Снимай трусы, ну!»), уложить на медицинскую кровать. Осмотр и лечение много времени не заняли, и Джим собирался по окончанию всего этого уединиться в своей каюте вместе с припрятанной на черный день бутылкой прекрасного бренди, но Маккой подловил его с очередным гипоспреем, отправляя в сон без сновидений до того, как Джим успел сбежать.


	2. Chapter 2

Джим думал, что будет сложно написать отчет о той злополучной миссии с гостями из Зазеркалья, но слова и обтекаемые фразы легли на светло-серое полотно документа неожиданно плавно и без заминок. В подробности Джим не вдавался. А когда несколько дней спустя Маккой пригласил его на встречу с корабельным психологом, Джим сорвался и вместо лечебной сессии напился до почти невменяемого состояния, так что матерившегося Боунза было слышно на другом конце корабля. Зато, Джима почти отпустило, и Маккой потом нехотя признал, что можно было обойтись без психологов. Пока что, по крайней мере. Никто не отменял ежеквартальное медицинское обследование, которое обязаны были проходить все члены экипажа без исключения.  
  
Написать один раз отчет сложно не было, тем более что командование больше интересовалось тактическими деталями стычки с имперцами, нежели тем, что Джим испытывал, когда его прижимал к кровати двойник собственного отца.  
  
Сложно было об этом не думать — мысли непрошенными камнями падали в душу, перекатывались в голове, оставляя после себя пустоту и усталость. Делу не помогала ни настойчивая опека Маккоя, который пытался привести своего друга в нормальное состояние, ни осторожная забота Спока, который возгорелся идеей узнать своего капитана лучше как личность. Даже Ухура подходила и аккуратно справлялась о том, как Джим себя чувствует. Признаться, у нее это получалось лучше, чем у Боунза — где доктор бы надавил, Ухура вздыхала и молча сидела рядом. Наверное, ей это подсказывала пресловутая женская интуиция. Или, возможно, просто слухи по кораблю гуляли слишком правдивые.  
  
Кошмаров как таковых не было, но и хорошего сна — тоже. Когда гас свет, мысли начинали метаться вокруг самых животрепещущих тем, и он мог долго лежать, обдумывая события прошедшего; также иногда еще Спок умудрялся вытворить что-нибудь эдакое, из-за чего Джим потом, если не укатывал себя работой до невменяемого состояния, ворочался и не мог заснуть. Но чаще, конечно, в острых приступах меланхолии и мазохизма, мысли Джима крутились вокруг Жоржа. Хотя временами Джим и ненавидел своего отца, он никогда по-настоящему не желал ему смерти, никогда всерьез не планировал игнорировать его всю оставшуюся жизнь и притворяться, что ничего их не связывает.  
  
В конце концов, он ведь всегда мечтал о живом отце. Вот он его и получил, хотя не совсем так, как хотел с самого детства.  
  
Джим пока только разумом смог убедить себя, что их с Жоржем связывают родственные отношения — тело его помнило исключительно то, как до умопомрачения приятно было выгибаться навстречу мощным толчкам и подставляться под голодные поцелуи, как пьяняще восхитительно было сознавать свою власть над таким сильным человеком. Ведь Жорж, несмотря на всю жесткость характера, любовником был очень внимательным и ни разу намеренно не причинил Джиму нежеланной боли, ни разу не пересек крайней черты, всегда очень остро реагируя на малейшее изменение в стонах Джима. С помощью одного только участившегося дыхания и едва заметного движения головой Джим мог за секунду настроить Жоржа на нужный ему лад «хочу тебя трахнуть».  
  
И ведь нельзя было сказать, что это Джим так неправильно воспринимал отцовскую любовь. Адмирала Пайка ему никогда не хотелось затащить в постель, а вот одобрение его получить и дать ему повод собой гордиться — этого было хоть отбавляй. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что Жорж не выглядел на свои пятьдесят с лишним лет, и Джим попросту с самого начала воспринимал его если не ровесником, то, по крайней мере, как Боунза — немного старше себя. Жорж не выглядел так, словно у него уже мог быть взрослый сын. Зато так выглядел Джордж из Терранской Империи — властный, с копной светлых волос и едва проступившей сединой. Хотя физическая форма у него была едва ли не лучше, чем у Жоржа, что почти сбивало с толку. Сразу вспоминалась его железная хватка и солоновато-мускусный запах пота и секса. А потом возбуждение смывало волной вины и горечи.  
  
Каждую ночь Джим лежал, не в силах уснуть, и каждую ночь приходил к разным выводам, в зависимости от того, какие события происходили накануне днем. Чаще всего его глодала вина, потому что, как ни крути, а он занимался сексом с собственным отцом. С другой стороны, не то чтобы это было страшнее секса с не вполне гуманоидным инопланетянином (а Джим в свое время и в этом курятнике побывать успел, чего уж там). Каких-то там двести лет назад их бы, наверное, порицали уже только за то, что оба они были мужчинами. Где-то в этих дебрях мысли Джима обычно окончательно путались, и он проваливался в беспокойный сон.  
  
Когда они со Споком начали регулярно играть в шахматы, Джим с облегчением понял, что о вулканце ему думать и легче, и приятнее. Да и темы для этого имелись, ведь вулканец был не просто умной ушастой задницей, но и весьма симпатичной, ко всему прочему. К тому же инстинкты Джима настойчиво твердили, что между ними что-то происходит — и это не касалось их отношений капитана и старшего помощника и только-только зародившейся дружбы. Джим затруднялся дать название своим смутным ощущениям. Он решил просто наслаждаться, благо уж со Споком их совершенно точно не связывали никакие родственные отношения.  
  
Разумеется, как только Джим вернулся в некое подобие внутреннего равновесия, смирившись со своими прошлыми сексуальными похождениями и перестав рвать на себе волосы всякий раз, как вспоминал лицо Жоржа во время оргазма, Спок начал слишком цепляться за свою вулканскую сторону. Все чаще он своим поведением доводил Джима до белого каления, и от адреналина и злости Джиму приходилось избавляться в тренажерном зале и спаррингах с офицерами безопасности, а также в нецелесообразно рискованных спусках на исследуемые планеты, отчего Спок замыкался еще сильнее и, соответственно, еще больше доводил Джима. Замкнутый круг, порочный до самого основания, который ни один из них не был в силах разорвать. В какой-то момент все просто обязано было рвануть, и кто знает, чем бы это обернулось. Может, они бы покричали друг на друга, излили все раздражение и, вполне возможно, даже трахнулись бы. Слишком знакомо Спок иногда на него посматривал в те моменты, когда Джим вытворял свой очередной рискованный кульбит.  
  
А потом был этот дурацкий вулкан, который Джиму очень захотелось потушить — вопреки прямому приказу от командования «наблюдать и не вмешиваться». Спок не возражал и даже активно помогал, и Джим наивно решил, что вулканец был всецело на его стороне. О, как Джим ошибался. И ведь он еще радовался, что вызов от адмирала — явный знак того, что «Энтерпрайз» отправят в пятилетнюю миссию.  
  
После выговора от адмирала Пайка Джим не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как осесть в темном баре не самого высокого пошиба и цедить что-то алкогольное и ядреное, жалея себя и не обращая внимания на окружающих. Подстава со стороны Спока жгла даже сильнее, чем когда-то осознание того факта, что Жорж приходился ему отцом, и Джим вынужден был признать, что да, между ним и вулканцем копилось не только напряжение (даже не всегда сексуальное). Другой вопрос — что чувствовал Спок. По поведению остроухого легко можно было предположить, что чувствовал он себя исключительно праведником, ни в чем не повинным, и не заморачивался по поводу каких-то там привязанностей к простым смертным землянам.  
  
Последующие события завертелись с сумасшедшей скоростью, прямо как год назад, и очередным подлым ударом от суки-судьбы стала смерть адмирала Пайка — Джим тогда рыдал, не скрываясь. У него не было сил притворяться, ему было наплевать, что Спок видит его в таком разбитом состоянии — когда грудь разрывало от жгучей боли потери близкого человека, совершенно терялась из виду необходимость держать лицо.  
  
Злость горела в груди яркой звездой, жажда отомстить Харрисону пылала еще жарче. Ведомый местью, Джим совершил много ошибок. Он понимал, что делает глупости, но цель перевешивала все негативные последствия. Прямо как раньше, он пер как танк и сносил все, что стояло на пути, не сильно заботясь о том, что оставлял после себя.  
  
Только он изменился. Он сам того не заметил, но изменился — он не смог убить Хана. Что-то внутри него восставало против такой жестокости, несмотря на то, что незаживающая рана в груди пекла ужасной горечью. И лишь теперь, поговорив с адмиралом Маркусом и узнав о содержимом торпед, Джим сумел увидеть, что едва не совершил. В кого чуть не превратился.

Решение работать сообща с Ханом казалось разумным и обоснованным риском, но ничего не могло подготовить Джима к встрече с Жоржем, с которым они в буквальном смысле столкнулись — посреди ангара, шлюз в который Скотти так любезно открыл. Столкновение вышло жестким, в неуправляемом падении они повалились на пол и покатились по нему; еще несколько секунд разгерметизации, и они вылетели бы обратно в космос, но, к счастью, обошлось без трагедии. Хан приземлился далеко впереди, прямо перед консолью управления, в то время как Джим с Жоржем валялись всего в каких-то десяти метрах от шлюза. Они оба тяжело дышали, и первым в себя пришел именно Жорж — он сел на колени, странным взглядом посмотрел на Джима, который тоже уселся, только несколькими секундами позже, и резко сдернул с головы треснувший шлем. Вдохнул полной грудью сухой воздух, все еще не в состоянии до конца поверить, что умудрился выжить после этого перелета.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Заткнись. Что ты здесь вообще забыл? — прошипел Джим, бросая на отца раздраженный взгляд. Да, он хотел с ним поговорить и все обсудить, как, несомненно, делают все нормальные люди, но ведь не прямо сейчас, посреди очередного кризиса?  
  
Правый глаз отца дернулся, он сжал челюсти, потом не менее ядовито ответил:  
  
— Спасаю твоего инженера, между прочим. Без меня хрен бы он проник на этот корабль. Скажу тебе по секрету: в железках он хоть и разбирается, а вот в искусстве заметания своих следов — полный профан.  
  
— Ну да, ему ведь не надо было четверть века скрываться от всех живых людей, — выплюнул Джим, выпрямляясь. Стоя на коленях, он с Жоржем был почти одного роста.  
  
Отбросив бесполезный уже шлем, Джим порывисто стянул рюкзак с плеч и открыл его, принимаясь вооружаться. Бросил в сторону Скотти и Хана обеспокоенный взгляд и с облегчением понял, что те никуда не делись.  
  
Поймав его взгляд, Скотти дернулся было подбежать к ним, но Хан схватил его за руку и что-то резко произнес — даже через весь ангар Джим заметил, как инженер вздрогнул и побледнел. Джим не хотел себе в этом признаваться, но его самого захлестывал иррациональный ужас, стоило ему представить, что такого Хан мог сказать обычно оптимистичному и острому на язык Скотти, раз тот так отреагировал.  
  
Из-за того, что Джим отвлекся на все это, он пропустил момент, когда Жорж решил опрокинуть его обратно на холодный пол, наплевав на то, что так они теряли еще больше драгоценного времени. Джим сопротивлялся и всерьез начал рассматривать вариант воспользоваться фазером и оставить Жоржа тут без сознания, но тот уселся сверху и, перехватив руки Джима за запястья, прижал их к ребристому металлу по обеим сторонам от его головы, одновременно с этим угрожающе нависая над ним.  
  
— Маркус изменил мне память, Джим. Если бы не стечение обстоятельств и сильный удар током от Скотти, мы бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривали, поскольку Маркус бы давно получил то, что хотел, а ты был бы мертв. Понимаешь? — лицо Жоржа исказила боль настолько сильная, что ее почти можно было пощупать руками. — Я _не знал_ о том, что ты мой сын.  
  
Надежда на нормальные отношения с отцом окончательно растаяла в тот самый миг, когда внизу живота знакомо скрутилась тугая пружина возбуждения. Закусив губу, Джим отвернулся, лишь бы не видеть искаженное мукой лицо Жоржа, лишь бы не понимать, что они оба оказались безвозвратно запятнаны.  
  
— Капитан, шевелитесь! — с легким эхом разнесся по ангару глубокий голос Хана, который стоял у консоли и дожидался их уже с явным нетерпением.  
  
Жорж ощутимо вздрогнул.  
  
— _Он_ что здесь делает? Джим, Харрисон _опасен_! — Жорж за подбородок повернул лицо Джима, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Требуя ответа.  
  
— Его зовут Хан, и да, я знаю, что он опасен. А теперь _слезь с меня_ , мы здесь _по делу_ , вообще-то!  
  
Чего Джим не ожидал, так это получить в ответ на свои слова жгучий поцелуй, словно Жорж пытался заявить таким образом на него свои права. Секунду Джим еще мог сопротивляться, он прикусил нижнюю губу отца до крови, но потом внутри что-то окончательно порвалось, и Джим, крепко зажмурившись, с таким же болезненным отчаянием ответил на поцелуй, свободной рукой вцепившись Жоржу в загривок (правую руку, в которой Джим держал фазер, Жорж по-прежнему крепко прижимал к полу).  
  
Несколько секунд спустя — слишком рано — Жорж отстранился и, сглотнув, поднялся на ноги. Почти сразу он отшатнулся на несколько шагов, сжимая и разжимая кулаки и словно пытаясь определиться со своим отношением к тому, что он — _они_ — только что сделали.  
  
Очевидно, спасения для них уже не было. Джим горько хмыкнул, вставая и отряхиваясь. Почему у него в груди засело холодящее душу предчувствие, что время на исходе?  
  
Когда они с Жоржем подбежали к Хану и Скотти, времени на разговоры не осталось. Джим только успел поймать задумчивый взгляд инженера и нахмуриться в ответ на вскинутую бровь Хана, после чего они все сорвались с места, пытаясь выиграть гонку со временем.  
  
Дальше все было как в кошмаре, и внимание выхватывало только отдельные кадры. Драка в коридоре. Хруст ломаемых костей и влажная дуга красного. Высокомерный взгляд Маркуса, уверенного в своей правоте и праведности. Крик отца «Джим!», когда Хан неожиданно поднялся после выстрела фазером в упор. Мороз вдоль позвоночника, когда жесткие пальцы сомкнулись на его горле, давление сильное, такое сильное, что еще немного, и мышцы шеи не выдержат. Вспышка боли от падения, на краю сознания — звуки борьбы и крики. Крики пропитали мостик в эти страшные секунды, и когда Джим немного пришел в себя и посмотрел на Хана, тот, с исказившимся от ненависти лицом, вцепился в голову Маркуса и тянул, _тянул_ до тех пор, пока что-то с влажным хлопком не порвалось, пока невыносимо яркая кровь не брызнула во все стороны. Голова адмирала осталась в руках у Хана, и при виде этого у Джима мгновенно прояснилось перед глазами.  
  
Хан еще не успел отбросить свой ужасный трофей прочь, как на него со спины налетел Жорж, нанося тяжелые удары и пытаясь как можно быстрее вывести сверхчеловека из строя. Ему это не удалось, и на какое-то мгновение Джиму даже показалось, что Хан убил Жоржа — настолько сильно он его метнул через весь мостик, отчего отец с жутким хрустом врезался в одну из панелей и тотчас обмяк. После этого Джим смутно помнил, что видел Спока, но ярче всего в память врезался момент, когда Хан транспортировал их четверых в тюремную камеру. Именно в этом безликом помещении Джим убедился, что Жорж жив, и испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Даже почти не запаниковал, увидев ладони, измазанные в яркой крови. К счастью, в хирургию Жорж попал вовремя, и уже в лазарете Джима узнал, что Спок не пожертвовал семьюдесятью двумя человеческими жизнями ради того, чтобы взорвать корабль Хана.  
  
Узнав о состоянии варп-ядра, Джим мгновенно понял, что должен сделать.  
  
В этот момент он как никогда пожалел, что так и не успел ничего объяснить ни Споку, ни отцу, но его утешала мысль, что они по крайней мере останутся _живы_.  
  
Умирать было и больно, и страшно, и до безумия отвратительно — мороз вперемешку с жаром постепенно подкрадывался все ближе к сердцу, от его ледяных пальцев сжималось в груди и темнело перед глазами. У Джима был шанс признаться Споку в своих чувствах (смешно сказать, только на пороге смерти до Джима дошло, наконец, что именно творилось между ним и этим упрямым вулканцем), но он не успел — слова примерзли к губам, а Спок, как обычно, неправильно его понял.  
  
Было больно.  
  
Была тьма.  
  
А потом свет огненными каплями брызнул ему в глаза, в ушах завыл ветер, обрывки фраз проносились мимо, то попадая в фокус, то теряясь, и он _слышал своего отца_ , он слышал снова и снова, как отец прощается с матерью, подобно заевшей пластинке в ушах стоял его эмоциональный голос, раз за разом твердивший «Мальчик? Давай назовем его Джим. Я люблю тебя!». И плач матери. А потом неожиданно в памяти всплыло яркое воспоминание о первой встрече с тогда еще капитаном Пайком — в баре, и у Джима тогда болело все тело, торчали из носа салфетки, а во рту стоял противный привкус крови и разбавленного пива.  
  
Резкая вспышка.  
  
Жорж с треском врезался в консоль. Влажный хруст на секунду перекрыл весь фоновый шум, неизбежно наполнявший мостик. Обмякшее тело, тряпичной куклой съехавшее на пол.  
  
Ужас пронзил Джима насквозь, и с тихим вскриком «Отец!» он неожиданно сам для себя открыл глаза. Руку вскинуть ему не удалось — слишком был слаб. Его тело болело так, словно по нему пробежались все студенты Академии вместе с преподавателями в полном составе, перед глазами плыло, но чистый запах с легким привкусом лекарств и размеренное пиканье лучше всяких табличек дали Джиму понять, что он лежит в лазарете. Причем, судя по отсутствию неизменного гула работающих двигателей, находился он не на «Энтерпрайз», а на Земле.

Боунз, как всегда, за словом в карман не лез, разве что обзавелся несколькими морщинами, которых раньше Джим не видел. Именно такой родной сарказм Маккоя и помог Джиму справиться с захлестнувшим его идиотским восторгом, что он все-таки остался жив после своей самоубийственной выходки. И что Спок не вернулся в свое прежнее состояние твердожопого вулканца. Более того, он почти улыбался и называл его по имени. Джим не сдержал ответной улыбки — в груди разливалось тепло и бегали пушистые котята, но если бы его кто-то и поймал на том, что он использовал подобное сравнение для описания своих ощущений, он бы ни за что в этом не признался.  
  
Как же хорошо было быть живым.  
  
Он дернулся встать, но едва сумел приподнять голову, прежде чем с глухим стоном расслабился, откинувшись обратно на подушку.  
  
— Как Жорж?  
  
— Мистер Черч пережил серьезную операцию по восстановлению поясного отдела позвоночника и, насколько мне известно, уже вернулся к своим обязанностям.  
  
— Что?! Ка… — Джим закашлял, с трудом перевел дыхание. Даже от такого небольшого напряжения у него уже кружилась голова от усталости, но он все равно сумел просипеть: — Как это возможно? Сколько прошло времени?  
  
— С момента столкновения с Ханом минул месяц.  
  
Спок зачитал бы ему полный отчет о том, что происходило в эти дни, но Боунз бесцеремонно вклинился и вытолкал его прочь из палаты, громко заявив, что Джиму нужен отдых, а не работа. Сначала Джим хотел возразить, что ему очень важно было узнать о Жорже подробнее.  
  
Секунду спустя он уже спал, не заметив, как Маккой ввел в капельницу снотворное. Боунзу явно нравилось демонстрировать таким образом власть над своим капитаном, потому что, когда Джим возмущался по этому поводу следующим утром, его друг только ухмылялся. Это выражение лица Джим знал очень хорошо. Оно значило, что доктор все его крики и аргументы пропустит мимо ушей и все равно поступит так, как считает нужным.  
  
Еще неделю Боунз продержал Джима в больнице, не давая ему обсуждать ничего серьезнее шахмат (Спок притащил в палату доску, и они играли почти каждый день), а потом, получив долгожданную свободу, Джим попытался найти отца.  
  
Того и след простыл. Словно не существовало вовсе человека по имени Жорж Черч. Стоило признать, что его действительно не существовало, но ведь Спок явно понял, о ком Джим говорил, и назвал Жоржа «мистер Черч», хотя признался потом, что всю информацию о нем получил от доктора Маккоя. Боунз, в свою очередь, заявил, что о состоянии Черча узнал от его лечащего врача. Который к тому моменту, когда Джим захотел с ним побеседовать, уже четыре дня как улетел на месячный медицинский форум в другую звездную систему, куда невозможно было провести нормальную гиперсвязь. Джиму оставалось только скрипеть зубами и радоваться, что хотя бы Спок не собирался никуда пропадать. Глядя сейчас на вулканца, Джиму больше не хотелось изливать ему всю свою душу — тот казался… радостным и умиротворенным, впервые за все то время, что они знали друг друга, и Джим не собирался разрушать эту идиллию своими навязчивыми эмоциями.  
  
Тем более что хотя он и любил Спока, все равно оставалось это болезненно жгучее чувство к Жоржу, которому сложно было подобрать название. Оно одновременно отравляло, причиняло мучения и дарило едкую радость.  
  
Когда адмиралтейство вызвало Джима на дебрифинг, он даже порадовался, что появилась возможность отвлечься. Он рассказал все, умолчав о личном — адмиралам не было нужды слышать о том, как Джим отчаянно радовался и не менее отчаянно злился, осознав, что не сможет воспринимать отца отдельно от воспоминаний об их общем прошлом, и всегда теперь будет тянуться не столько за отеческой похвалой, сколько за хорошим сексом. Джим не удивился, что адмиралы никак не отреагировали на упоминание про Жоржа — судя по их каменным лицам и отсутствию даже малейших косых взглядов на Джима, никто из них не знал о настоящей личности Жоржа. Что, в самом-то деле, казалось удивительным и невероятным. В конце концов, сходство, как говорится, было налицо — в самом прямом смысле.  
  
Но если руководство Звездного Флота не имело понятия о личности одного из своих высокопоставленных офицеров, то кем Жорж вообще был, черт подери?  
  
Когда Джима заставили подписать договор о неразглашении информации о Секции тридцать один, он понял.  
  
Он понял, где служил его отец.  
  
Словно кусочки мозаики, обрывочная информация вставала на свои места в дырявом полотне понимания произошедшего. И присутствие Жоржа в Чикаго, когда компания крэкеров чуть не подорвала транспортную систему всего континента, и почему имперец Джордж сумел попасть в их реальность, и рассказ Спока о помощи неизвестной части Звездного Флота. Теперь становились понятны слова самого Жоржа о том, что если бы не он, Скотти бы быстро поймали.  
  
Джим совершенно не удивился, когда, вернувшись вечером после дебрифинга домой (в одиночестве, потому что не был в настроении для одноразового траха), обнаружил Жоржа у себя в гостиной. Отец сидел в кресле вполоборота к выходу так, будто имел полное право здесь находиться, и при звуках открывающегося замка только повернул голову по направлению к двери. Джим замер на пороге комнаты; у него в голове закружилось одновременно столько вопросов, что он буквально не знал, какой задавать первым. Казалось, что стоит ему определиться с выбором, и вопросы лавиной хлынут у него изо рта и не остановятся, пока не выльются все до единого.  
  
Жорж поднялся на ноги и слабо улыбнулся:  
  
— Привет, Джим.  
  
Он снова был одет в странную форму, на этот раз темно-серого цвета, которая сидела на нем до неприличия хорошо, так что сразу становилось понятно — скрутит в бараний рог и не запыхается. Волосы немного отросли, и Жорж их теперь зачесывал назад.  
  
— Вечер. Как ты сюда попал? — решив начать с самого нейтрального, спросил Джим.  
  
Оторвав, наконец, ноги от пола, он подошел к дивану и рухнул в него, изучающе разглядывая отца. Раньше Джим думал, что примирился с тем фактом, что занимался сексом с Жоржем, и, в общем-то, не планировал этого прекращать (поскольку так до конца и не считал его своим настоящим отцом); Джим думал, что, раз он примирился с этим, то и все остальное тоже должно быть в порядке. Все само собой разрешится и рассосется. Как бы не так. Джиму хотелось одновременно и набить Жоржу морду, и поцеловать его, и он никак не мог определиться с выбором.  
  
Джим не сдержался и одобрительно осмотрел отца с ног до головы, когда тот усаживался обратно в кресло напротив. Даже не покраснел, поймав его понимающий взгляд.  
  
— Через дверь, как все нормальные люди. Нам надо поговорить.  
  
— Надо, — кивнул Джим, расстегивая ворот кителя и снимая фуражку. Осторожно положил ее на журнальный столик, потом снова поднял взгляд на Жоржа. — Кто ты в Секции?  
  
— С недавних пор я ее возглавляю.  
  
Джим присвистнул:  
  
— И теперь ты у нас серый кардинал Звездного Флота? Или новый главный злодей, который еще не осознал того, что он за плохих парней?  
  
— Я офицер Федерации, который сделает все ради ее защиты, Джим.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, Маркус тоже так думал.  
  
Жорж слегка дернул головой в сторону, как если бы Джим его ударил, и сердито сверкнул глазами:  
  
— Не сравнивай меня с ним. Маркус слишком зациклился на одной угрозе, упустив из виду все остальное. Я такой ошибки не совершу.  
  
Джим пожалел, что не прихватил пива из холодильника. Если оно там вообще было, разумеется, — Боунз запретил ему алкоголь до конца этого месяца, и Джим не знал, осталась ли у него в квартире хоть капля спиртного после того, как доктор сюда наведался с кардинальной чисткой заначек на черный день; а так хотелось сейчас выпить и хоть немного успокоить нервы.  
  
— Почему ты так молодо выглядишь? Что случилось на «Кельвин»? — он решил пока оставить тему Маркуса в покое. Слишком болезненные воспоминания были связаны с этим адмиралом, слишком легко было вспомнить о другом человеке, также носившем это звание.  
  
— Современная медицина и не на такое способна. Хан, к примеру, вообще родом из Индии, а после операции стал выглядеть как типичный британец. Насчет «Кельвин»… насколько мне удалось понять из сохранившихся данных, наша исследовательская миссия была шита белыми нитками. На самом деле на нас проводили эксперимент — Секция тогда разрабатывала систему маскировки и как раз отправила одно судно на полевые испытания к «Кельвин». Они транспортировали меня к себе за семь десятых секунды до того, как «Кельвин» врезалась в «Нарада». А потом качественно промыли мне мозги.  
  
— Чего же они не запустили в производство свою маскировку, раз она тогда так хорошо себя зарекомендовала?  
  
— Засекреченная информация. Могу только сказать, что не все было так прекрасно, как ученые Секции пытались показать. От разработок отказались.  
  
— Ну разумеется. Мозги промывать они, значит, молодцы, а людей научиться защищать — на это уже мощностей не хватает.  
  
— Джим, все не так просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд.

Джим на это только невесело фыркнул. Он уже сейчас мог прикинуть несколько ситуаций, положение в которых можно было бы здорово улучшить наличием поля невидимости. И тогда бы, вполне возможно, адмирал Пайк остался жив. Черт, да даже Вулкан остался бы нетронутым, а у Нерона ни за что не получилось бы так разгромить флот. Только наверняка этим полем оборудовали бы и «Возмездие», и тогда…  
  
Джим поморщился. Тогда Хан бы победил. Или Маркус. Джим не знал даже, что хуже. Перед глазами пронеслись красно-синие картинки из прошлого, нос защипало от запаха горелого пластика и вязкого озона, и Джим поспешил моргнуть, оттолкнуть наваждение. Грудь кольнуло все еще острой болью потери.  
  
Жорж кивнул, каким-то образом поняв причину его боли:  
  
— Я искренне сочувствую твоей утрате, Джим. Когда меня не было рядом, он заменил тебе отца. Черт, да он стал тебе большим отцом, нежели я.  
  
— Ты прав, — глаза Джима жгло от непролитых слез. — Он был намного лучше тебя в этом плане.  
  
— Мы можем попытаться начать сначала.  
  
Вздохнув, Джим откинул голову на спинку дивана и уставился в потолок. Взгляд сам собой зацепился за матово-яркую полоску декоративной подсветки.  
  
— Ты ведь сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это невозможно.  
  
— Тогда выбор за тобой, Джим. Я уже давно решил, что постараюсь сохранить любые отношения с тобой. Ты мой сын, и я не хочу, чтобы мы стали друг другу чужими людьми.  
  
— А что насчет матери?  
  
Удар ниже пояса. Джим краем глаза увидел, как Жорж вздрогнул, как его лицо исказило чувство вины.  
  
— Я недостоин Вайноны. Лучше, если она не будет знать о том, что я жив. Так… легче для нее. Для всех нас.  
  
Джим мог бы продолжать и дальше бить отца по самым больным местам, поскольку и сам их ощущал мучительно остро, но смысла в этом было немного. Только разве что заставить мучиться еще сильнее.  
  
— Понятно. Что ж, тогда будем поддерживать контакт. Я в ближайший месяц с Земли точно никуда не денусь. А теперь будь так добр, свали к чертям из моей квартиры.  
  
— Джим…  
  
— Что еще ты хочешь услышать? Или ты думал, что мы поговорим, помиримся, и внезапно между нами вспыхнет страсть и будет секс?  
  
— Вовсе нет! Я понимаю, что тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Все же испытать клиническую смерть — не самый приятный и способствующий психическому здоровью опыт.  
  
— Это ты сейчас такой тонкий намек делаешь или просто разучился нормально с людьми общаться?  
  
Жорж шумно выдохнул через нос:  
  
— Второе. Слушай, я лишь хочу убедиться, что не осталось никаких недомолвок. Во избежание возникновения недоразумений в будущем.  
  
— Прекрасно. Тогда слушай, как это вижу я. Ты мой отец, я твой сын, мы занимались сексом, не зная об этом. Теперь знаем, но больше не можем воспринимать друг друга без сексуального подтекста. Ты считаешь себя монстром или чем-то вроде того, потому согласен на все, лишь бы продолжать общение со мной и не показываться на глаза матери. Я признаю, что весь этот бардак имеет место быть, но, в отличие от тебя, еще не определился, действительно ли хочу продолжать трахаться с тобой или буду с фамильным упрямством концентрироваться уже на ком-то другом. Я ничего не пропустил?  
  
Жорж покачал головой и, вздохнув, встал, после чего так же молча ушел.


	3. Chapter 3

На пятницу была назначена пресс-конференция. Имей Джим хоть какой-то вес в этом вопросе, она бы вообще не состоялась, но, увы, его никто не спрашивал. Зато ему пришли указания по поводу того, что говорить, не только от непосредственного начальства, но и от Жоржа. В итоге официальная версия событий выглядела едва ли не правдоподобней правды, но в ней не фигурировало никаких лишних офицеров Секции тридцать один. Все довольны, все хорошо, улыбайтесь в камеру и не тормозите с правильными ответами.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда Джим едва справился с захлестнувшей его злостью. Какой-то репортер поинтересовался у Джима, считает ли он себя капитаном лучше отца, и еще умудрился пройтись по его матери, мол, не кажется ли ему, что своей бурной службой он рискует раньше времени загнать ее в могилу. Джим тогда сдержался только потому, что по правую руку от него сидел Спок, и именно он отфутболил журналиста к чертям собачьим, со всей своей вулканской вежливостью известив грубияна, что его присутствие более не является желанным на данной пресс-конференции. К счастью, следующие пять минут журналисты полностью уделили Споку, засыпая его не менее неприятными (хотя и более приличными) вопросами. Что дало Джиму возможность совладать со злостью и даже удивиться, отчего она вспыхнула так ярко и горько. Дальше все прошло более-менее гладко.  
  
Следующий приступ гнева произошел сразу же после пресс-конференции, прямо в лифте, когда Маккой в своей извечной манере прокомментировал произошедшее и, кажется, нелестно отозвался о Жорже. Джим точно не помнил слов друга, поскольку мгновенно переключился из состояния «спокойный» в состояние «в ярости» и даже успел врезать Боунзу, прежде чем Спок сумел его оттащить и попытался утихомирить.  
  
Удалось ему это только с помощью вулканского нервного захвата, поскольку на словесные увещевания Джим реагировать отказывался совершенно. И стоило ли говорить, что Маккой после этого практически приковал Джима к лазарету, не выпуская до тех пор, пока не установил причину вспышек злости. Джим почти не удивился, узнав вердикт доктора: виноват был Хан. Вернее, его кровь. Боунз пытался объяснить еще подробнее, но Джим запутался уже в первом десятке медицинских терминов, потому просто махнул рукой на излишние подробности. Его больше интересовало, как от этого избавиться («Никак, идиот») и что с этим делать («Посвящать медитации каждый день определенный отрезок времени, капитан»).  
  
Джим думал, что и без вулканского вуду сумеет совладать с перепадами настроения, но на протяжении следующего же дня успел испытать две вспышки ярости, одну подавляющую волну отчаяния и жалости к себе, да еще и (всего несколько секунд) умудрился проникнуться ко всему миру одновременно и любовью, и ненавистью. Эмоции совершенно вышли из-под контроля; когда Спок пришел учить его медитации, Джим чуть не расплакался и не признался вулканцу в своих чувствах. От ненужной сцены его спасло только то, что вскоре после этого его затопило волной ненависти к Хану… и желанием увидеть отца. Желанием настолько ярким, что Споку пришлось применить силу, чтобы не дать Джиму помчаться искать Жоржа.  
  
На овладение хотя бы базовыми навыками медитации ушло мучительно много времени — целых две недели. Две недели, во время которых Маккой со Споком не позволяли Джиму свободно перемещаться и, что самое паршивое, посещать всякие злачные заведения. Это не-заключение давило на нервы, Джим почти три дня воевал с Боунзом и доказывал свое право хотя бы ходить в тренажерный зал, если уж в реальных условиях сжечь всю нерастраченную энергию не представлялось возможным. Пускай после сыворотки из крови Хана Джим силой сверхчеловека и не обзавелся, ярости у него стало хоть отбавляй, и не всякий человек смог бы отбиться от него. А вот вулканец — запросто. Именно на этот факт Джим давил сильнее всего, потому в конце концов его лечащий доктор дал разрешение, но при условии, что Спок будет его туда сопровождать. Как вскоре выяснилось, именно этого Джиму и не хватало: адреналина, драк, усталости и приятной боли в мышцах. И медитации начали приносить плоды; Джим научился входить в нужное состояние сознания и видеть свои эмоции, научился если не управлять ими, то, по крайней мере, приглушать и перенаправлять их в другое русло.  
  
Когда Джим вспомнил, что самым эгоистичным образом монополизировал право на время Спока, вулканец только изогнул бровь и самым невозмутимым тоном заметил, что здоровье капитана для него важнее. Важнее чего — он не уточнил. Джим почти опасался, что при следующей встрече Ухура оторвет ему что-нибудь (или откусит), но после одного короткого запроса Джим убедился, что, хотя бы пока, находился в относительной безопасности — Ухура, воспользовавшись наличием такого количества свободного времени, пошла на курсы повышения квалификации для лингвистов. Да и вообще, с тех пор, как они оказались на Земле, Джим ни разу не видел, чтобы Спок общался со своей девушкой… не то чтобы Джим специально следил или подмечал подобное.  
  
Но это почти внушало надежду.  
  
А потом Джим вспоминал Жоржа и весь связанный с ним бардак, и ему снова хотелось набить морду кое-кому блондинистому и голубоглазому, причем — не себе. Вот ведь надо же было их так угораздить. Теперь Джиму все сильнее казалось, что если Спока не отпугнул Джордж из Зазеркалья, то его обязательно отпугнет нечто, что связывало Джима с его собственным отцом. Наверное, на Вулкане на этот счет имелось несколько десятков табу и законов. Не могло не иметься.  
  
Но после очередного кошмара-воспоминания Джим самым банальным образом сорвался и, когда Спок приехал утром, вцепился в него, крепко обнял и целую вечность не отпускал. В тот момент ему было все равно, что именно он проецирует, ему важнее было ощутить прохладную твердость и вдохнуть родной запах, чтобы убедиться в нереальности кошмара. Чего Джим не ожидал, так это того, что Спок обнимет его в ответ, причем так же крепко.

И словно что-то щелкнуло внутри, вставая на свое место. Словно Джим до этого состоял из сметенных в одну кучу осколков, и только сейчас они начали сплавляться воедино. Поцелуй вышел голодным и отчаянным, руки сжимали крепко, почти до синяков, и все, о чем Джим мог думать в тот момент — как в груди разливаются нежность и тепло, пылающие по краям голодной страстью. Он практически превратился в огромный светящийся шар счастья; по крайней мере, так он воспринимал сам себя.  
  
А потом счастье превратилось в жажду обладать и принадлежать. Если бы Джим в данный момент не вжимался всем своим телом в Спока, то обязательно бы согнулся пополам — настолько сильно его внутренности резануло этим голодом, не имеющим ничего общего с хорошо прожаренным бифштексом. И Джим чувствовал, что Спок испытывает то же самое — этого сложно было не понять, когда сильные пальцы ведут с нажимом, когда язык сплетается с языком, когда сердце заполошно стучит в животе. Хриплый стон сорвался с губ Джима, он попытался отстраниться всего на секунду, чтобы в приказном тоне рыкнуть «кровать», но ладонь Спока мгновенно оказалась у него на загривке, удерживая на месте. И если его ногти впились в чувствительную кожу немного сильнее необходимого, Джим этого не заметил. Он был слишком занят тем, с какой _легкостью_ Спок подхватил его одной рукой под ягодицу и _поднял_ , вынуждая обвить ногами его талию.  
  
Когда его уронили на кровать, Джим почти успел удивиться, но потом вспомнил про телепатию и сипло рассмеялся. Коротко рыкнув, Спок прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Джима и потянул, и смех быстро переплавился в протяжный стон. Возбуждение скрутилось в животе еще туже, прошлось обжигающими искрами по нервам, и Джим выгнулся дугой. Спок шумно выдохнул через нос, позволяя Джиму снять с себя верхнюю рубашку, и, на секунду отстранившись, буквально припечатал его голодным взглядом. Еще чуть-чуть, и Джиму было бы достаточно одного этого взгляда для того, чтобы кончить. Он облизал мгновенно пересохшие губы и сглотнул. К своему удивлению Джим увидел, как Спок многообещающе ухмыляется, и, не сдержавшись, толкнулся тазом вверх, пытаясь хоть как-нибудь облегчить давление и жар. Но от трения стало только хуже, штаны жали почти до боли, а когда Джим попытался расстегнуть их, Спок перехватил его руки и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, словно изучая реакцию на свои действия, сжал оба запястья в одной ладони.  
  
Джим попытался высвободиться, но его держали крепко, и где-то на задворках сознания затеплилось странное ощущение загнанности в угол и безысходности, он почти вспомнил что-то неприятное, чего никогда не хотел бы вспоминать; именно в этот момент Спок поднес руки Джима к своему рту и, сохраняя отчасти невинное выражение лица, самым непотребным образом прижался губами к кончикам пальцев Джима. Непотребное тут состояло не столько в самом жесте, сколько в выражении глаз вулканца и в том, как именно он держал руки Джима.  
  
— Ты меня с ума свести хочешь? — просипел Джим, сильнее прижимаясь пахом к Споку. Они оба шумно выдохнули.  
  
— Я лишь провожу эксперимент, Джим.  
  
— Как насчет другого эксперимента, где на нас меньше одежды?  
  
— У данного предположения есть свои несомненные плюсы, потому склонен согласиться.  
  
Кто же знал, что Спок способен вести цивильную беседу в одно мгновение, а в другое — с короткими рыками в лоскутки рвать одежду Джима. От первого же прикосновения к голой коже но нервам словно пробежал разряд тока, и если Джим думал, что вскоре это прекратится, то уже через несколько секунд он поспешно пересмотрел свои ожидания, потому что от _каждого_ прикосновения Спока ему хотелось стонать и извиваться. Джим даже не заметил, когда именно вулканец отпустил его руки и когда сам он успел вцепиться в простыни в попытке удержаться в реальности.  
  
Спок по-прежнему щеголял в терморубашке и, кажется, не торопился ее снимать, и стоило Джиму всерьез задуматься над тем, чтобы исправить эту несправедливость, Спок снова припал к его губам в голодном поцелуе, одной рукой расстегивая ему чудом уцелевшие штаны и — наконец-то! — обхватывая ладонью его напряженный член. Ощущение электрических разрядов никуда не делось, и Джим самым постыдным образом заскулил, выгибаясь до хруста в позвоночнике и до синяков вцепляясь Споку в плечи. Думать сил больше не было. Джим с головой окунулся в происходящее, на каждое движение языком отвечая голодно и охотно, в кратких перерывах судорожно глотая воздух и пытаясь понять, где верх, а где низ.  
  
Все кончилось до обидного быстро. Просто в какой-то момент пальцы Спока разошлись в знакомом жесте для слияния разумов, кончики пальцев прижались к пси-точкам — и мир Джима вспыхнул ослепительным оргазмом. Где-то рядом низко застонал Спок; Джим был бы и рад сосредоточиться на этом чудесном звуке, но буквально через секунду после того, как ощущения схлынули, Джима затопили паника и страх. Он даже толком не знал причины такой своей реакции, ему просто было важно _прервать контакт_ , чтобы не было слияния разумов.  
  
Проморгавшись и придя в себя, Джим обнаружил, что сидит, прижимаясь спиной к изголовью кровати и обхватив колени руками, а Спок расположился в центре разворошенной кровати, компактно подобрав под себя ноги, и почти обиженно разглядывает Джима изучающим взглядом. Спок сидел до такой степени неподвижно, что только его взъерошенные волосы и зеленоватый румянец на скулах давали понять, что перед Джимом не статуя, а живое существо.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Прошу прощения, Джим. Было грубо с моей стороны совершать слияние разумов без твоего на то однозначного разрешения. Я не принял во внимание вероятность того, что после случая с двойниками из Зеркальной реальности ты будешь явно против ментального проникновения во время соития.  
  
Джим сглотнул, его мысли заполошно метались в голове, пытаясь выстроиться в более-менее логичную цепочку. Ему было противно это признавать, но только что Спок предоставил ему идеальную причину для отказа от мелдинга. И Джим собирался ею воспользоваться.  
  
Потому что он не хотел, чтобы Спок узнал о нем с Жоржем.  
  
Потому что он не хотел видеть отвращение в родных темных глазах.  
  
— Извини, что я так остро отреагировал, — мысленно встряхнувшись, Джим улыбнулся. — Теперь твоя очередь получать удовольствие, согласен?  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — хотя по румянцу было очевидно, что Спок несколько смутился, все равно он был больше похож на сытого хищника, чем на пассивную жертву.  
  
Осознав, что именно Спок имел в виду, Джим шумно сглотнул. С одной стороны, его буквально наполняло предвкушение, в голову лезло множество разных возможностей для использования этой особенности контактной телепатии. С другой — Джим невольно почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника бежит тонкая струйка страха, ведь в какой-то момент он полностью потерял контроль над мыслями и реакциями, он понятия не имел, что Спок успел уловить. Оставалось только надеяться, что, если вулканец еще не свалил от него куда подальше, значит, он не заглянул в его сознание слишком глубоко.  
  
Вопреки протестам Спока, Джим все равно настоял на своем, и остаток утра вулканец провел, извиваясь и сдерживая рвавшиеся на волю стоны. Потому что Джим ни за что не хотел довольствоваться первым — не вполне удачным — опытом. Больше неприятностей не возникло, поскольку Спок послушно держал руки при себе; Джиму хватало и того, как он _смотрел_.  
  
И только после всего этого они смогли нормально поговорить, и неожиданно выяснилось, что, оказывается, Спок и Ухура полюбовно расстались вскоре после того, как Джим вернулся с того света.  
  
Это определенно упрощало некоторые вещи. Например, Джиму больше не надо было бояться за сохранность своих конечностей, которые Ухура бы ему обязательно оторвала, будь Спок все еще ее парнем. Потому что Ухура умная, она сразу бы догадалась, что Джим трахался с ее вулканцем.  
  
Теперь Джим мог спокойно считать, что трахался со _своим_ вулканцем. И, чего уж там, не только трахался. Но даже неожиданно положительное разрешение проблемы с бывшей девушкой Спока не отменяло другого бардака, носившего в данный момент имя «Жорж Черч». Или, если короче и одним словом, — «отец».  
  
После долгих размышлений Джиму показалось, что он придумал идеальный выход. Конечно, он снова забудет о том, что его отец жив, но зато сможет удовлетворить Спока. Ведь Джим видел, что для вулканца слияние разумов во время секса было так же естественно и необходимо, как и достижение физической разрядки, и с каждым разом это становилось все очевиднее.  
  
Ну а насчет желания Жоржа держать контакт… ведь это можно будет делать и без знания о том, кем они биологически приходятся друг другу, верно?

Пришлось попотеть, чтобы вырваться из-под контроля Боунза и Спока, и еще больше усилий пришлось приложить, чтобы выйти на контакт с Секцией. Вообще, Джим сильно подозревал, что ему это удалось только потому, что Жорж там всем заправлял и наверняка оставил указания на его счет. Добиться встречи с отцом, по сравнению с предыдущими преградами, оказалось легче легкого. Именно поэтому Джим сейчас находился в кабинете Жоржа, оборудованном по последнему слову техники. Именно поэтому они сейчас сидели по разные стороны письменного стола и настороженно разглядывали друг друга.  
  
— Что привело тебя ко мне?  
  
— Ты говорил, тебе промыли мозги, когда Секция вытащила тебя с «Кельвин».  
  
— Было такое, да, — Жорж смотрел на Джима настороженно, словно тот в любой момент мог вскочить и устроить погром. Наверное, Джим поступил правильно, перед своей вылазкой уделив медитации больше времени, чем обычно.  
  
— Смогут ли доктора Секции стереть мне знание о том, что ты приходишься мне отцом? Только это. Все остальное можно оставить.  
  
— Джим, тебе настолько противно это знать? — сказать, что Жорж был шокирован, значило ничего не сказать. Он явно не ожидал, что Джим пойдет на такое.  
  
Если бы все дело заключалось конкретно в факте инцеста, если бы не Спок… Джим бы мог спокойно жить дальше. Даже, скорее всего, продолжил бы трахаться с Жоржем, поскольку, черт подери, секс с ним был просто великолепный, а Джим всегда был падок до наслаждения. Но Спок был важнее. Он все менял. Джим был согласен лечь под нож ученых Секции только ради того, чтобы иметь возможность полностью удовлетворить своего… своего партнера.  
  
— Дело не в тебе. У меня отношения со Споком, а вулканцы, как ты знаешь, телепаты. Остальное, полагаю, ты и сам способен додумать.  
  
Жорж подался вперед. Его ладони, до этого расслабленно лежавшие на столешнице, сжались в кулаки.  
  
— Ты согласен пожертвовать мной ради Спока.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Не лучше ли тогда стереть воспоминания о сексе, оставив твое знание о нашем родстве?  
  
К своему стыду, Джим вынужден был признать, что над таким вариантом он не задумывался. Теперь — задумался, и тотчас понял, что такой расклад воспоминаний был бы намного болезненнее. Потому что ему пришлось бы хранить секрет, не зная причин той горечи, которая обязательно пропитала бы его знание о живом отце.  
  
— Нет. Слишком много подвешенных концов останется.  
  
— Ты меня стыдишься.  
  
Первые язычки злости начали прорываться сквозь спокойствие, вызванное медитацией.  
  
— Жорж, что за хрень ты несешь? Как я могу стыдиться человека, который спас бесчисленное количество жизней? Даже если ученые сотрут мне память о нашем сексе, тело все равно будет помнить. И что мне прикажешь — каждый раз бегать в Секцию, когда мы окажемся близко друг к другу и я неожиданно обнаружу, что у меня каменный стояк? Мне легче будет не знать о том, что ты мой отец, чем повторно переживать все то, что я пережил.  
  
— Но ты сам видел, как легко с меня слетело внушение. Джим, одумайся!  
  
— Как будто с тех пор ваша технология по запудриванию мозгов не продвинулась вперед.  
  
— Продвинулась, — Жорж откинулся на спинку кресла, помассировал переносицу. — Но у нас нет данных касательно того, как вулканцы видят эти вмешательства. Все равно хочешь рискнуть?  
  
— Хочу.  
  
— Упертый баран.  
  
— Весь в отца, — невесело улыбнулся Джим, вцепляясь в подлокотники. Кажется, он услышал, как ногти скребут по пластику. Ему бы главное сейчас не сорваться.  
  
— Скорее уж в мать, — горько хмыкнул Жорж.  
  
— Вот только ее не надо сейчас впутывать во все это.  
  
— А я не впутываю, я просто констатирую факт, что ты на нее похож.  
  
Шумно выдохнув, Джим собрал мысли воедино и попытался внушить себе, что злиться сейчас нет смысла. Что злость сделает только хуже.  
  
— Так ты мне поможешь или нет?  
  
Минуту-другую Жорж тянул с ответом, пристально разглядывая Джима, который буквально видел, как тот взвешивает все «за» и «против».  
  
— Если тебе не помогу я, ты найдешь кого-нибудь другого, не самого чистого на руку ученого, который согласится изменить тебе память.  
  
— Скорее всего, да, — Джим попытался невозмутимо пожать плечами, но то, как он вцепился в подлокотники, выдавало его напряжение.  
  
— И ты не боишься, что Секция может внушить тебе программу, которая тебе не понравится?  
  
— Боюсь, я что, тупой идиот, что ли? Спок важнее.  
  
Жорж вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо. У нас есть один специалист, который прекрасно подойдет для этой операции. Но до завтрашнего вечера он занят. Полагаю, ты не хочешь сегодня возвращаться к своим друзьям?  
  
— Не хочу. Повторно вырваться из-под их опеки уже не получится.  
  
— Есть два варианта: можешь переночевать в служебной квартире, можешь переночевать у меня. И не смотри на меня так. То, что я предлагаю тебе провести ночь у меня, не значит, что я предлагаю секс.  
  
Джим собирался согласиться. Он на самом деле собирался согласиться. И, скорее всего, они не смогут удержать руки при себе. Может, Джим сам навяжется Жоржу. Может, Жорж его доконает. Джим почти физически ощутил, как начинает крошиться его контроль над бешеными эмоциями.  
  
— Но, конечно же, всякое может произойти, да? Думаешь, добьешься своего, если останемся наедине на достаточно продолжительное время?  
  
— Да прекрати уже делать за меня выводы, Джим! — Жорж резко поднялся на ноги, оперся ладонями о столешницу. — Да, я сказал, что согласен на все, лишь бы продолжать с тобой общаться, но это не значит, что я обязательно буду добиваться секса. Ты у меня не первый и не последний партнер, недотрахом я не страдаю. А тебе сейчас советую хорошенько подумать, прежде чем давать ответ. Предупреждаю сразу: в последнее время у меня очень быстро кончается терпение, потому долго я твои закидоны терпеть не буду. Я ясно выразился? — последнее предложение Жорж чуть ли не рыкнул, его голос как-то резко понизился чуть ли не на целую октаву.  
  
Джим сглотнул, подавляя готовую побежать по телу дрожь. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его перебила трель интеркома. Жорж быстро уселся обратно в кресло и ответил на вызов.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Сэр, пришел мистер Спок. Утверждает, что мы удерживаем капитана Кирка.  
  
Жорж бросил на удивленного Джима короткий взгляд:  
  
— Ведите ко мне.  
  
Тихий мелодичный свист оповестил о закрытии канала связи.  
  
— Не хочешь мне ничего рассказать? Например, как Спок тебя нашел? Следы заметать ты всегда умел хорошо, это я помню еще по Чикаго.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, как он здесь оказался. Одежду я проверил, жучков никаких не было.  
  
— Вариант с вулканской телепатией рассматривал?  
  
— Разве она так работает?  
  
Жорж пожал плечами.  
  
— У нас таких данных нет. Знаю лишь, что вулканские супруги всегда могут найти друг друга.  
  
Джим фыркнул:  
  
— Ну, знаешь, если бы мы поженились, я бы это заметил.  
  
Не в силах усидеть на месте, он подскочил и принялся мерить кабинет шагами. Никогда еще раньше Джим так не нервничал. Что он собирался сказать Споку? Ведь что-то говорить точно придется, а правда отпадала сразу. Но против откровенной лжи восставало все внутри Джима, да так яро восставало, как ни разу в жизни до этого. Он не хотел причинять Споку боль.  
  
Но, кажется, без этого было не обойтись.  
  
Джим пропустил момент, когда Жорж успел подойти к нему вплотную. Из назревающей паники его вырвали крепкие руки: Жорж ухватил его за плечи и встряхнул, привлекая к себе внимание. На лице его читалось искреннее беспокойство, и лишь самую малость — раздражение.  
  
— Дыши, Джим. Если твой вулканец пробился ради тебя через охрану Секции и, не опасаясь за свою карьеру на Флоте, бросается громкими обвинениями, думаю, еще один факт из твоего прошлого его не отпугнет.  
  
— Мистер Черч? — раздался до боли знакомый голос Спока из-за спины Жоржа.  
  
Джим вздрогнул. Он и представить не мог, что за такой небольшой срок успеет соскучиться, и ведь поди ж ты. Хотелось подскочить к Споку и обвиться вокруг него руками и ногами, почувствовать его реальность.  
  
— Проходите, мистер Спок, присаживайтесь, — предложил ему Жорж, продолжая всматриваться в лицо Джима.  
  
Словно он был какой-то истеричной барышней, за которой требовался глаз да глаз. Резкая вспышка раздражения помогла избавиться от лишней тревоги. Шумно выдохнув через нос, Джим сбросил с себя руки Жоржа и, сделав шаг в сторону, посмотрел на Спока. Тот стоял рядом со вторым гостевым креслом и смотрел на Джима и Жоржа совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Словно сравнивал их.  
  
— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь. Мистер Черч, ваше настоящее имя — Джордж Кирк?  
  
— С таким именем я родился, да. Видишь, Джим, половина секрета раскрыта.  
  
Джиму хватило одного взгляда на Спока, чтобы понять, что скоро и вторая половина окажется раскрыта — вулканец выглядел так, когда разгадывал очередную крайне интересную загадку вселенной и эволюции.  
  
— А.

Спок стоял, держа безупречную осанку, и продолжал переводить изучающий взгляд с Джима на Жоржа и обратно. Причем, вопреки опасениям Джима, вулканец не намеревался с воплями ужаса и отвращения бежать прочь. Напротив — в карих глазах зажегся откровенно любопытный огонек, какой раньше Джим часто видел за партией в шахматы и, позднее, в постели, когда они пробовали что-нибудь новое. Похоже, Джим чуть не совершил одну из самых грандиозных ошибок в своей жизни, и снова Спок спас его. Если честно, это уже начинало раздражать. Когда же наступит черед Спока творить глупости, чтобы Джим получил возможность его спасти?  
  
— Отлично. Значит, свидание с доктором отменяется, — почти радостно произнес Жорж, с довольной улыбкой разглядывая Спока. Джим удивленно посмотрел на отца, потом — на Спока. Спок поймал его взгляд и не отпустил больше, и в темных глазах Джим снова увидел целый мир.  
  
Максимум, на что он позволял себе надеяться, когда рассматривал вариант того, чтобы все рассказать Споку, — неохотное принятие прошлого (вынужденного) зла. Джим и подумать не смел, что реакция Спока окажется настолько… многообещающей. Джима с головой накрыл порыв подскочить к партнеру и крепко его поцеловать, и он даже не думал сдерживаться.  
  
Жорж кашлянул, привлекая их внимание.  
  
Над своим следующим поступком Джим хорошенько подумать не успел, и, будь он хотя бы самую малость менее удачлив, происходящее закончилось бы крайне некрасиво. Отстранившись от Спока и секунду простояв, вглядываясь ему в глаза, Джим улыбнулся, повернулся к Жоржу и, пока еще никто не успел понять, что он собирался сделать, в один прыжок подскочил к нему и поцеловал не менее голодно, чем Спока. Увлечься ему не дал Жорж, который спустя некоторое время мягко оттолкнул Джима от себя.  
  
Когда они синхронно посмотрели на Спока, оказалось, что тот по-птичьи склонил голову набок и пристально наблюдает за ними. Джим облегченно улыбнулся.


End file.
